Menmaverse
by Geroar
Summary: Naruto summons Menma, Menma kills Naruto, Menma Naruto's so called twin. Jonin OC, team 13! many romance! maybe harem! Godlike Menma at the end! Menma weapons/sealmaster! Orochimaru/Danzo/Menma conspiricy! Uzushiogakure later on! Surprise ending! Follow Menma as he grows from a weak genin to god-like strength! details might be changed in the story as it progresses!
1. Prologue

**Menmaverse.**

Sorry that I added this chapter after I already wrote several others but I thought it would improve the story. Please review!

_**Chapter 0: Prologue**_

We find ourselves in the land of fire in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The sun had already passed its highest point several hours ago and the ninja academy students started going home after hearing the bell that signaled the end of class.

One academy student stood out from all the others. A young boy at the age of 12 with black hair, dark blue eyes and three whiskers on each cheek. This is Menma Uzumaki and we can see him running away from the academy building with a large angry frown on his face.

Today was the last day of testing at the academy. Students go through the academy to become official ninja of the leaf to serve and protect their village. The students would be tested on several skills like hand-to-hand combat, ninjutsu, genjutsu, their use of shuriken and kunai, substitution and transformation and even their village history.

For Menma these weren't a problem, at least not enough to fail his exams and not be allowed to graduate. The thing that did cause a problem was his clone technique. Every clone he would make would simply fall to the ground like a deflated balloon and die.

This was the reason he didn't get to graduate, this was the reason he failed his test and this was the reason why he now stood before his teacher. One of his teachers.

Mizuki was one of Menma's teachers and had dropped in front of Menma as he was running, forcing him to come to a complete stand still.

"Mizuki-sensei? What do YOU want?" Menma asked as he recovered from his shock.

"Now now, Menma. Is that any way to address your teacher?" Mizuki asked with a smug tone. Menma merely stared at his teacher still the angry frown on his face waiting for a reply.

Mizuki saw that Menma wasn't amused and decided to get to the point. "Listen Menma, I think I can get you to graduate. What do you think? Interested?" he asked.

"I'm listening." Menma said as he glanced suspiciously at the man.

"There is a test that you can take. It was made especially for situations like this when an student fails to pass because of a single test." Mizuki explained. "You have the potential to become a shinobi even though you can't make a proper clone. That's why I can allow you to take this test."

"What is this test? What am I supposed to do to pass?" Menma asked still suspicious. He had never heard of such a thing, it kind of made sense but it seemed unlikely at the same time.

Mizuki then explained Menma what he had to do. He explained about the scroll in the Hokage office, that he had to learn a single jutsu from the scroll and about where he had to meet Mizuki outside the village.

Menma looked at Mizuki and pretended to think about it. 'Yeah right. This is obviously a scam. Better let the old man now about this!'

"If I do this… I can become a ninja?" Menma pretended to ask. "Of course! That's what the test is for."

"Ok I'll do it!" Menma pretended that he had made up his mind.

"You've made the right decision, you'll be a great shinobi one day!" Mizuki said and he made his way to the place he told the boy to meet him.

30 minutes later Mizuki stood face to face with a team of ANBU, was arrested and brought to Ibiki for interrogation. After his affiliation with Orochimaru was discovered Ibiki was replaced by Anko.

As Anko looked into the bloodied face of Mizuki she hoped to find the answers she wanted about that snake bastard! As her mind filled with the thought of a single pale faced man, she slightly lost her cool and anger took over which made her curse mark act up.

In the meantime Menma was being debriefed by the third hokage and was given a substantial amount of money for his loyalty and services to the village and was send home.

Menma looked at the small bag of money in his hands as he walked through the streets. This would allow him to buy some decent food for a change.

As he counted the money for the third time his eyes looked to the side. He was now right underneath the hokage monument, underneath the fourths head to be precise. His eyes fell on a group of bricks to his left which had a slightly darker tint than the others.

"How long will that be there…?" he thought out loud as he remembered several years ago when he was 6 years old.

*FLASHBACK*

Menma was standing on top of the fourth hokages head and looking out over the village. He liked to come here, it allowed him to see all of the people that would beat him up whenever they got the chance to.

Menma would sometimes imagine himself casting a jutsu from up here that would rain down thousands of shuriken on the people bellow.

Sometimes the shuriken were even on fire. The thought brought an evil grin to the boy's face.

As he watched the villagers bellow he didn't notice the chuunin that was stalking him from behind, not that a 6 year old would be able to detect a chuunin even if he wasn't distracted.

Slowly the unknown ninja crept closer towards the boy. The chuunin was just passing by and had noticed the demon child all alone and no one was around. The boy was standing near the edge of hokage monument. All it would take was a single push, one push and the village would be free from this monstrosity.

Could it really be that simple? Was this the will of kami? Did kami grant him this opportunity to rid the world of this demon? It was almost too good to be true.

Slowly the chuunin crept closer, now right behind the boy and still undetected. He was getting ready to push when he changed his mind and jumped back to hide in between the bushes.

'Better play it safe, just to be sure.' He thought. Inside the bushes the unknown chuunin made several handseals took a deep breath and said…

"**wind style: sudden gust!"**

Menma looked behind him as he heard a voice. The next thing a sudden wind hit him and made him stumble backwards. His arms up to protect his eyes from the wind. Menma took a step backwards putting his left foot exactly on the edge. The wind still blowing against his small body, Menma moved his right foot backwards to keep his balance only to lose his footing when he stepped over the edge.

The chuunin watched as the boy stepped too far and fell over the edge. He expected to hear a yell but no such thing was heard.

He waited four seconds until he decided that the demon must have found something to grab onto on the way down. He was just about to stand up and walk over when he heard it…

*CRACK* *SPLAT*

The chuunin now ran and peeked over the edge. There, quite the distance bellow him lay the broken and bloodied body of a child. "I did it…" he mumbled in disbelief. "I did it." he said again this time with more enthusiasm. "I DID IT!" now full with excitement he started laughing like a maniac "Haahahahaaaa! I really did it, I killed the demon child! Whoohooo!"

After celebrating his noble deed he suddenly realized that if he stayed here he'd be in big trouble. If the hokage found out he'd be executed. With that in mind he quickly made his escape from the crime scene. Not noticing the dark red chakra starting to leak out of the boy's body.

Menma was so scared as he fell down that he couldn't bring himself to shout. The only thing he could do was watch the ground get closer and closer, faster and faster. Then he hit the ground, he could hear his bones breaking from the impact. *CRACK* followed by his skin hitting the stones like a whip. *SPLAT*

Menma was in extreme pain but he couldn't move, he couldn't shout. The only thing he could do was cry and that is exactly what he did. Tears streamed down the boy's face but no sound could be heard.

His entire body felt like it was being stabbed by thousands of senbon needles all over. Slowly a pool of blood started flowing and growing underneath the boy. He didn't know how long he lay there but in his mind it was too long. He was certain that several people had walked by, he couldn't see them but he could hear their footsteps very close to him. By the time his ANBU guard found him the blood had mostly sank into the stone tiles underneath or had dried up.

*END FLASHBACK*

Now those tiles were forever marked with his blood as the place where he almost died, where he should have died but didn't. The place where he experienced immeasurable pain.

Menma looked up from the tiles and noticed the sun had already gone down. He had lost track of time and now hurried back home to his apartment, to his castle of solitude and shadows.

Menma arrived at his apartment, he unlocked the door and went inside. After putting everything in its right place he made himself some instant ramen for dinner. Several more hours passed by and he was just about to go to bed when he suddenly felt something pulling at his mind.

"Who is there?!" he said as he looked around.

Nothing but silence.

Again Menma felt the pull on his mind.

Now fully alert Menma quickly put his ninja gear on and walked around his room trying to find who or whatever was pulling at his mind.

Menma had just cleared his bathroom when he suddenly saw a mirror standing inside his room. But when he looked into the mirror he didn't see himself, rather a blond version of himself with bright blue eyes.

Menma felt himself drawn to the mirror and stepped closer. One step, and another and another when suddenly…

He was sucked in! the mirror went blank and the room remained silent for a couple of hours and several minutes.

then just as sudden, the mirror started blowing things into the room. The wind kept blowing then something big and limp fell into the room.

The mirror stopped and disappeared leaving a blond boy with blue eyes and an orange jumpsuit lying on the floor bleeding from a hole in his skull. But Menma was nowhere to be seen.

_**End chapter 0: Prologue**_

Hey I hoped this piqued your interest! I decided to rewrite the beginning of this story because I believe it gave people the wrong idea about where I wanted to go with this. So I needed to cut a certain scene out and rewrite it. But that happens in the next chapter!

Don't forget to review! To those that read the story before I added this, do you think this made the story better or worse?


	2. Me and another me

**Menmaverse.**

Hello everybody and welcome to my new story "Menmaverse". I have another story also about Naruto called: "A New Friend! A New World!" so check that one out as well if you have the time.

My goal is to become a better writer, not just being able to write proper words but also stories. So if I misspelled a word, or you think my plots are stupid and I'm not being original then tell me about it by sending a review. You can be as blunt as you want. All criticism helps me become a better writer.

Now enjoy the first chapter!

_**Chapter 1: Me and another me!**_

_Konoha woods/after Naruto stole the scroll._

"Stop! Surrender now and you will receive a fair trial!" a leaf shinobi who led a capturing unit yelled towards the unknown intruder. It was dark and he couldn't see who it was.

The anbu had found the sandaime hokage covered in blood in his office. At the same time a shadow was seen jumping out of the window. Unknown to both the anbu and capturing unit, the hokage had fallen prey to Naruto's sexy transformation jutsu and got covered in his own blood.

The anbu now had the idea that whoever broke into the hokages office was at least an S rank jounin, probably a missing ninja. This had let them to give the orders to use any means necessary.

When Naruto had escaped through the window he started to doubt himself and started thinking he should turn back, return the scroll and apologize. 'Mizuki-sensei lied to me, this is way out of my league. How could I've been so stupid?!' Naruto thought. He was just about to surrender when a kunai flew past his head leaving a deep and painful scratch.

He panicked. 'they are going to kill me! I don't want to die! I want to live!' the fear overtook him and he started to run harder, forgetting that in his hands he held the scroll.

"I told you to stop!" the leaf shinobi yelled once more. When the intruder didn't respond he threw a shuriken.

The shuriken moved with great speed towards Naruto. It was aimed at his shoulder with the intent to injure. Naruto heard the sound of the shuriken cutting through the wind, his fear increased even more. His eyes were wet with tears and he couldn't see very well.

Naruto moved through the air about to land on a branch of a tree with the shuriken closing in. His fear made him lose his footing, he stepped to soon and missed the branch causing his foot to hook behind the branch sending him flying face first down into a bunch of leaves.

To Naruto, he had just stumbled into the top of the tree bellow him. But to the shinobi that were hunting him, it looked as if he had disappeared into thin air.

"What happened?" "He was here just a second ago!" "What do we do?" "Spread out he couldn't have gotten far! Search both in the trees and on the ground! Go!" and with that the shinobi disappeared.

Naruto had seen it all from bellow through the leaves. He had held his breath and was now breathing heavy but silent. He heard the voice of one of the shinobi some distance to his right from the ground. "He isn't here!" the shinobi yelled. Naruto looked to the voices direction.

He saw a shinobi standing in the door of a wooden shack that was used by shinobi as an outpost in the woods. Although it had been abandoned after the last shinobi war. "of course not! that would be to obvious a hideout! Stop wasting time and start looking!" another voice yelled. "Yes sir, sorry sir!" the shinobi said and disappeared.

Naruto waited another two minutes before he moved from his hiding spot and barricaded himself inside the outpost. Naruto slowly relaxed as he realized the capturing unit wouldn't come back here anymore. He now looked around and discovered that he had access to food and a place to sleep. He wanted to get something to eat first when he discovered he now needed to pee, it was a miracle he hadn't pissed himself already.

When he was done he grabbed a dry cracker some dried beef and some fruit from a plant that grew in its put near the window. When he turned around with a plate full of food he noticed the scroll he had put down earlier.

"I'm such an IDIOT!" Naruto yelled out loud. Really loud. "If I had just dropped this stupid thing I they wouldn't have tried to kill me and I could've surrendered peacefully!" Naruto threw his plate on the table and stamped towards the scroll picking it up then running to the door. He opened the door and was about to throw the scroll outside when he stopped.

'Why is this scroll so important?' he thought. 'There should be some really powerful jutsu in here.'

His curiosity got the better of him, he closed the door sat down on the ground, opened the scroll and started eating while he went over the jutsu.

After an hour he had finished his dinner and almost finished reading all of the jutsu. He had already decided he was going to start with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu shadow clone technique. But then he came across the last jutsu on the list. It was written in red ink, unlike the others who were just plain black. It read as so:

Kuchiyose no jutsu: jiko-ni-jiko kuchiyose summoning technique: self-to-self summoning.

Once again Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he started training for the summoning technique.

_Hideout in the woods/three hours later._

It took Naruto three hours to study the required handseals, the amount of chakra needed. Not too much not too little. And to understand the effect of the technique, even though he was kind of vague on that one. Supposedly the technique would summon another Naruto to his location.

Naruto made the preparations for the summoning technique. He focused hard, gathered the right amount of chakra and performed the seals and shouted "Summoning technique: self-to-self summoning!" as he slammed his palm to the ground.

Naruto's chakra ran from his fingertips across the floor and then spread to the sides to form a T shape. From the ends of the T the chakra started going up and eventually came back together again creating a mirror.

Naruto saw himself on the other side of the mirror, except it wasn't him this Naruto had black hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed confused and suspicious for some reason. Then his reflection started walking forward and suddenly he was blown out of the mirror and in front of him.

The mirror was still there but it had turned blank and it didn't show any reflections at all. the two Naruto's looked at each other and asked "Who are you?" at the same time. "I'm Naruto." the blond said. "I'm Menma" the black haired one said. "How did I get here?" Menma asked.

"Oh! I think that's my fault." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "You see I found this jutsu that apparently allows you to summon yourself. When I tried it out that mirror appeared and you got thrown out." he continued.

"So you summoned me… to this place… by summoning yourself?" Menma asked.

"I think so." Naruto said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, send me back!" Menma said angrily. "This is all really, really weird!"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Naruto said as he looked back to the scroll to see if there was anything about undoing the summoning. Meanwhile Menma walked over to the mirror and placed his hand on its surface trying to go back through. It didn't budge an inch no matter how hard he pushed.

Both boys continued to try and find a way to fix things, but after half an hour they gave up and sat down in front of each other.

It was obvious they weren't getting anywhere so they decided to talk and get to know each other. They talked for an hour and a half and discovered that they actually were the same person. They lived in the same village, in the same apartment, sat in the same spot in class, liked the same food, and were apparently both hated by the villagers.

When Menma had asked where they were at, they discovered that Naruto had fallen for Mizuki's trap. After hearing from Menma what Mizuki was really up to he burst into tears and cursed the man's name.

Menma moved over to console Naruto and put his hand on the blonds shoulder. *RUMBLE*

Suddenly the air started to shake and the earth started to make noises as if the planet itself was angry. A moment later both boys fell to their knees in excruciating pain as the memories of one them started flowing into the other and visa versa.

_Naruto's view/after physical contact with Menma._

The pain was too much for Naruto to bear. He fell to his hands and knees. His vision started to get blurry but he could see Menma opposite from him experiencing the same pain.

Menma's memories started flowing into his head. Just like him Menma had been beaten by the villagers, just like him Menma received those awful stares of disgust. But unlike him Menma had several other memories. Memories like being blown off of the hokage monument. Like being chased and captured in a dark alley that ended up being dead end, afterwards being tied to a table while the man that captured him brought out a meat cleaver.

Naruto almost vomited as he was forced to watch this butcher chopped of Menma's left foot and then continued chopping his left leg into slices.

Luckily for Naruto that's when the door to the basement was kicked in and an ANBU team charged into the room. The man with the cleaver was killed without thought and a medical ninja started putting the slices of leg back on their place and added green chakra to the severed pieces. Not much later red chakra started leaking out of his stomach and moved to cover his entire left leg.

Several other memories started going through his mind, some but none as horrifying as the butcher incident. Naruto had found that the people in his reality were a lot less aggressive than the people in Menma's reality.

When the memories of the academy years came he noticed that unlike himself Menma had never played with the others like he did. Menma had never pulled pranks with Shikamaru and Chouji. He had never fought with Kiba and found mutual respect. Menma had never talked with Shino, showing interest in bugs causing Shino to become a friend as well. Menma had never fallen for Sakura or anyone for that matter. In fact he found that Menma found his precious Sakura-chan an annoying fan-girl. Menma had also never been humiliated by the Uchiha simply for the reason that Sasuke believed he wasn't even worth the time to look at.

Naruto was shocked about the life Menma had had compared to his own. Fighting through the pain, Naruto raised his head looking Menma in the eyes. What he saw shocked him even more. Menma's face expressed extreme pain just like his own, but what was even more obvious was jealousy, hatred, greed.

Naruto watched in horror as Menma's hand reached into his kunai holster, grabbed a kunai and raised it above his head. A moment went by and a flicker of the candle light hit Menma's eyes. Hatred filled eyes looked down upon Naruto as Menma brought down his kunai on Naruto's head and buried it all the way in up to the grip.

Naruto felt the metal crushing his skull and cutting through his brain. His arms gave out beneath him and he fell down onto the floor. The pain was gone he realized, all the pain was simply fading away the pain in his head and the pain in his hart. He smiled as he felt peaceful and safe for the first time in his life and then he was dead.

_Menma's view/after physical contact with Naruto._

The pain was too much for Menma to bear. He fell to his hands and knees. His vision started to get blurry but he could see Naruto opposite from him experiencing the same pain.

Naruto's memories started flowing into his head. Just like him Naruto had been beaten by the villagers, just like him Naruto received those awful stares of disgust. But unlike him Naruto was missing several incidents that had happened to him. Naruto had never been blown off of the hokage monument. Unlike Naruto had never experienced the butcher incident.

'I guess I drew the short end of the stick…' Menma thought as he tried to convince himself it was just something he had to deal with. Menma tried to keep himself from bursting out into anger yelling about how it wasn't fair that Naruto never had to experience such pain, such fear, such despair and he did.

It was then that Naruto's memories of the academy years started filling his mind. Menma noticed that unlike himself Naruto had friends he had occasionally played with. Naruto had been pulling pranks with Shikamaru and Chouji while he was either training or getting beaten up. Naruto had created a rivalry with Kiba Inuzuka which ended up in mutual respect. Naruto had been talking with Shino, asking questions about the boy's bugs causing creating a friendship between them. Naruto had even fallen in love with that pink haired loud mouth. Naruto had even been able to get the Uchiha's attention, the wrong kind of attention but at least duckface looked at Naruto when he walked into the room.

Naruto had had a good life compared to him and it was more than he could take. The boy was stupid and naïve and he didn't disserve such a life. Menma himself on the other hand felt that he had suffered long enough and that it was his right to be happy. They were the same person only from different worlds he'd be able to explain the change in appearance with some lie of sorts. Menma pushed himself off of the floor. Now on one knee he reached for his kunai holster he had strapped on earlier before he got sucked into this world.

All he had to do was kill the boy in front of him and take over his life and he could be happy. No more assassination attempts, no more lethal accidents. And even maybe… some friends. Menma's face contorted into a hate filled glare, one several times more hateful than one the villagers could throw his way.

Placing his hand around the grip of the kunai inside his holster he noticed Naruto was now looking up at him. Naruto's face expressed both fear and pain while he brought the kunai above his head as he prepared to deal a swift and deadly blow. Menma paused for a moment looking at the blond in front of him.

A flicker of light from a candle illuminated Naruto's eyes. Both eyes were filled with fear and pain, but something else as well. Menma couldn't place it immediately and then he realized it was pity. He feels sorry for me?

Like adding insult to injury Menma's disgust for the blond only grow, fueling his anger and in one fell movement Menma brought his hand down with great speed crushing the blonds skull.

Menma felt the metal piercing Naruto's skull and cutting through his brain. The boys arms gave out beneath him and he fell down to the floor. The blonds face changed from one of pain and fear to one of bliss and peace. He let out a last breath before his eyes glazed over and he died with a smile.

That's when Menma noticed that the pain and the memories had stopped.

_**End chapter 1: Me and another me!**_

That is the end of chapter 1. Tell me what you thought, good, bad, terrible, amazing?

Which part did you like which part didn't you like? Did you want more details or less details?

Let me know by posting a review and don't forget to check out my other story.


	3. My world now!

_**Menmaverse.**_

Hey sorry it took so long but I've been reading a fanfiction myself. Seriously, this is the best freaking fanfiction I've personally read in my life. I can't wait for its next chapter. It's called "councils folly" or something. I've lost an entire night of sleep to it. It has 33 chapters so far. Go check it out, I highly recommend it.

_**Chapter 2: My world now!**_

_Hideout in the woods/after Naruto's death the first night._

Covered in sweat, blood and tears Menma breathed heavily as he tried to understand what had just happened. He had been summoned by another him going by the name of Naruto, to this world. When he had tried to console the boy he placed a hand on his shoulder. That was when they both started to experience that unbearable pain and the exchange of memories took place.

Menma had finally caught his breath as he noticed the body of his other self, laying silent and still on the floor. Menma's hand still wrapped around his kunai, which was still stuck in the boy's skull. Blood had started flowing from the wound and started flowing down his head. Menma quickly removed the kunai and threw it into the room as he stared at his hands. He had killed! Two emotions ran through his head, disgust and excitement.

Menma looked into the boy's eyes. Only a few seconds ago they had been filled with many emotions, mainly fear and despair, but also hope, joy and wonder. But now those eyes seemed painfully empty and lifeless. guilt was the only thing he felt and he wanted to cry.

Suddenly the mirror behind Menma started to glow once more and started sucking everything in as if trying to drag something back.

Menma quickly jumped forward away from the mirror and grabbed onto a closet using his arms to pull himself forward and positioning himself behind it. The suction started to increase in force and all kinds of objects now flew across the room.

From his shelter Menma watched as Naruto's corpse slowly skidded across the wooden floor towards the mirror gate. That's when the suction increased even more and lifted the boy's body up in the air and into the gate. As soon as Naruto had passed through, the gate collapsed, the mirror disappeared and the suction stopped.

Menma remained in his hiding place for another ten minutes until he recovered from all that had just happened and accepted it for what it was. He didn't know what he was going to do or where he was precisely, but he was going to find out. 'For now I'm going to grab something to eat.' He thought as his stomach growled.

Menma grabbed the plate Naruto had used earlier and put some food on it when he noticed the large scroll underneath the table that Naruto had used to summon him here. Just like Naruto, Menma's curiosity got the better of him and he opened the scroll. The damage was done so he wouldn't be able to fix what just happened and go home, but that didn't mean he couldn't study the scroll a bit.

Menma's eyes widened as he read all the forbidden jutsu inside. The corners of his lips creeping up as an idea popped into his head. The smile quickly turned into a frown as he read the last jutsu on the scroll. Summoning jutsu: self-to-self summoning.

'Better stay clear from that one!' Menma thought and he started working on the first jutsu in the scroll.

_Konoha forest/Mizuki/the second night._

Mizuki was running through the forest like a mad man. He had been waiting for naruto at the meeting place the night before, but the damn demon kid never showed up.

On top of that he had failed to remain unseen and had brought the anbu into the forest. He had withdrawn when he realized Naruto wasn't going to show up and had been able to sneak back into the village unnoticed. The next morning he and many other chuunin had been informed on what had happened last night by the sandaime hokage. Now that everyone knew the kid hadn't physically assaulted the hokage but merely had played a prank, the chances that he would be exposed when they caught the boy alive had skyrocketed.

Mizuki had immediately volunteered to join the search, he was going to kill the demon brat when he found him and escape from the village right after. It wasn't a good idea to leave someone like Orochimaru waiting. Unfortunately Iruka had also volunteered, they had been assigned an area where they were to look for the boy. It was near the meeting place so he told Iruka to take the right half and he would take the left where he knew Naruto would be hiding somewhere.

He had been searching the entire day and night had fallen a couple minutes ago. His frustration was almost at its breaking point when he saw a light and heard a voice coming from his right. Mizuki crept closer and the outpost cabin came in view. He now recognized the voice of Naruto coming from inside the cabin. An evil grin appeared on his face, "I've finally found you… demon brat!" Mizuki whispered.

Mizuki placed himself on a branch in front of the cabin's door so that he had a clear view. "Naruto! You can come out now! It's me… Mizuki-sensei! You can still become a genin if you hand over the scroll to me! I know it might have seemed scary but nobody was actually trying to kill you! We were just testing you to see how well you would do in a life threatening situation! So just come out and come claim your forehead protector!" Mizuki shouted towards the cabin. As he removed the giant shuriken from his back and readied it to throw it at the boy.

_Konoha forest/Iruka/the second night._

Iruka had finished his half of the area a while ago and had decided to go help Mizuki with his half. He noticed Mizuki as the man went to check out the cabin. He wanted to shout out to him but then noticed the cabin as well so he decided to hide in the bushes so he could back his colleague up if he needed it.

Iruka watched in horror as he listened to what Mizuki was saying while the man clearly got ready to kill the boy with his giant shuriken. 'I can't believe it! Mizuki a traitor?' Iruka thought. But there was no time for further analysis of the situation as a small child stepped out of the cabin and Mizuki threw his shuriken. He quickly ran from his hiding spot and jumped in between the boy and the shuriken shielding him from the weapon.

*SHLACK!* the giant shuriken embedded itself into his back and he fell to his knees. he took a deep breath and yelled. "Run Naruto! Run away! Go… I'll hold him of!"

_Konoha forest/Menma/the second night._

Menma stepped outside of the cabin, scroll in hand, to see who was yelling.

The next thing he saw was a giant shuriken flying his way, he was about to take a single step to the left to avoid it but then he noticed Iruka coming out of the bushes. 'Now this could be interesting.' He thought as he placed his foot back to its original spot.

Menma watched as Iruka shielded him from the shuriken and fell to his knees. 'What a weirdo. He could have just thrown a kunai to deflect the shuriken.' Menma thought amused. He noticed Mizuki in the tree and startled when Iruka suddenly started yelling at him.

"Run Naruto! Run away! Go… I'll hold him of!"

"No Naruto don't! Iruka is trying to trick you into failing! He threw that shuriken himself!" Mizuki said.

Menma watched as the man grabbed his last giant shuriken and let it fall to the ground. "See? I am unarmed." Mizuki said, he then removed his forehead protector and held it in his hand to offer it to the boy. Now that Mizuki got a good look at him he looked entirely different. Black hair, dark blue eyes a bit taller and stronger looking as well. But there was no doubt that this was Naruto. 'A Henge maybe?' Mizuki thought as he remembered how terrible the boy had been in the beginning of the year. 'but now his henge are one of the best, I've seen his sexy jutsu for myself.' Mizuki thought. 'it doesn't matter, all that matters is the scroll.'

Menma looked at Iruka and Iruka looked at Naruto's feet not knowing that they belonged to Menma. Iruka his hart broke a little when he saw the feet walking around him in Mizuki's direction. "Naruto… no, please..." he begged the boy.

Menma walked around Iruka, scroll in his left hand. He then grabbed the giant shuriken and pulled it out of Iruka's back causing the man to give a yell of pain. Menma continued to walk a few paces and then threw the giant shuriken towards Mizuki while yelling "stop calling me that. MY… NAME… IS… MENMAAA!"

Mizuki watched the shuriken flying his way and jumped down just in front of the tree. *BANG!*

When Mizuki had jumped down Menma had charged forward and hit Mizuki in his chest and against the tree. The impact caused every single one of his ribs to brake, crushing his lungs. Mizuki coughed up some blood and tried to scream in pain but he didn't have enough air to do so.

His eyes widened and a single breath of air flowed into his lungs. "What are you?" he asked looking at what he had thought was Naruto. "My name is Uzumaki Menma and this is the second time we've met! And it will be the last!" Menma said as he slowly, very slowly, extremely slowly slit Mizuki's throat. Mizuki slowly sank onto his ass to die a long and painful death. "Monster! You're nothing but the reincarnation of the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village 12 years ago." he gurgled with his last breath, he then grabbed his throat in reaction to drowning in his own blood and a lack of oxygen. Mizuki's face was contorted with fear and pain as he suffered for a period of more than thirty seconds and then dropped silent.

Iruka had watched as Menma stood above Mizuki, expecting him to strike a merciful deathblow to ease Mizuki's passing but it never came. "Naruto… what did you do?!" Iruka asked in astonishment.

"Like I said…" Menma turned around to face Iruka. "My name is Menma! Naruto is dead and this… this is my world now!" he said as gestured to everything around him.

Iruka looked at the boy claiming to be Menma and a single tear rolled off his nose. He then saw five ANBU members appearing in the clearing, one checked Mizuki's body two pushed Menma to the ground and placed a chakra suppressing seal on him. Another one ran towards him with his hands covered in green chakra for administering first aid to his wounds, and the last one summoned a small bird that flew away, off to report to the hokage. He watched everything happen before fainting from blood loss.

_Konoha/ANBU torture and interrogation room/two hours later._

It was a dark room, the only light coming from a small reading lamp that stood on a wooden table near the door. The floor, ceiling and walls were covered with tiles like a bathroom. In the middle of the room on the floor was a small hole that led to the sewers, this was used to wash away blood, water and other filth after a messy torture session. Above the hole stood a chair in which Menma was chained.

The sandaime hokage walked in and nodded towards Ibiki sitting at the table looking at some documents underneath the light of the lamp. "What do you know?" The sandaime asked.

Ibiki sighed and stood up. "firstly: whatever it is, it's neither a henge, nor paint nor a genjutsu, it's real. Secondly: he insists his name is Uzumaki Menma, and not Uzumaki Naruto. And thirdly: he knows a lot about the village, so much that I believe he has lived in Konoha his entire life."

"Very well, I'll take it over from here." The hokage said. Ibiki nodded and left the room. The sandaime hokage ran through some hand signs and the room suddenly became a lot brighter. He then proceeded towards Menma while biting his thumb and opened a storage seal.

A chair appeared in front of Menma and the Sandaime hokage sat down. "Hello, I am…" He was interrupted by Menma who said. "Hey oji-san, it's been awhile. Not really though only a couple hours for me to be exact."

"So you really are Naruto aren't you?" The sandaime said to the boy with a smile.

"No! my name is Menma! Not naruto!" Menma said. His smile disappeared. "Then where is Naruto?"

"Dead." Menma stated calmly. "I think… probably… most likely." He said a little less sure. "How? When? Who? Tell me! Please…?"

"Do you have that scroll that was confiscated?"

"Yes I do, it's safe now."

"The last jutsu on that scroll is a summoning jutsu called self-to-self summoning. Naruto used that jutsu to summon me to this world. I am Naruto but from a different world where I was born with the name Menma and black hair instead of blond. When I placed my hand on Naruto's shoulder this excruciating pain hit my head and Naruto's memories started flowing through my mind."

"How do you know they belonged to Naruto and weren't your own memories?" the third hokage asked.

"Because I don't have good memories like that, I don't remember having friends, and I do remember being pushed off of the fourth hokages monument when I was 6. A memory that Naruto didn't have. Naruto's life and this world are a paradise to me, that's why I took his place!" Menma explained.

"You took his place? You said he was dead." The hokage noted.

"He is dead I killed him by driving a kunai through his skull. When he hit the floor the portal that brought me to this world opened up again and it sucked Naruto back into my own world." Menma explained.

"So you are telling me that you killed Naruto and that his body is now in an alternate dimension?"

"Probably, yes."

"Then maybe if you perform this jutsu again you can go back to your own world and we can retrieve Naruto's body." The Sandaime hokage stated with a hopeful expression like a child trying to convince its parents that its puppy might still come back home after it RAN AWAY(=sarcasm).

"No!" Menma shouted. "Like hell I am going back there, this is my world now. Naruto is dead and I'm here to stay, whether you like it or not!" Menma yelled in anger.

The sandaime hokage slid his chair back a little and positioned himself on the tip of the chair as he leaned forward. "You can't just kill a person, take over his life and expect to get away with it!" The old man yelled back.

"Why not?! I am Naruto, just from a different world. I'm different then the Naruto you know but Naruto and I were still the same person!" Menma objected

*SIGH* The sandaime hokage sighed as he leaned back into the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "So what am I supposed to do with you?" The man asked himself more than Menma.

"You tell the villagers that Naruto Uzumaki died and that I am taking his place." Menma stated.

"His place?" The old man asked.

"Everyone who knows about it will believe you are trying to tell them that I am the new nine-tailed fox. While those that don't know about it will merely think that I'll take Naruto's place in the academy." Menma stated calmly.

"Who told you about the demon fox?!" The third demanded in surprise.

"Mizuki told me right before he died. It makes sense that if Naruto received all that hate from the villagers because he was the nine-tails reincarnated that I am as well." Menma explained.

"Listen to me Menma!" Hiruzen said as he looked the boy in the eyes. "Naruto was not the kyuubi's reincarnation but it's Jinchuuriki, and so are you."

"A Jinchuuriki?" Menma asked.

"Yes. A Jinchuuriki is a person in which another living thing is sealed inside. The body of a Jinchuuriki acts as a vessel or prison, while the Jinchuuriki itself acts as the guardian or jailor." Hiruzen explained.

"Okay, I get it. But what about me, are you going to follow my plan?"

"Mhm" The old man looked back towards the ceiling as he considered what the boy had said. 'Maybe I'll ask Shikaku Nara if he could work out the details.' He thought. "I'll think about it." he said as he stood up, sealed the chair away and walked out the room. Leaving Menma alone in the dark as the door closed behind him.

Ibiki stood in the hall waiting for the hokage, as said person came out the door he hurried towards the man. "Did you find anything?" Ibiki asked.

"More than I can handle on my own. Have Shikaku meet me in my office!" The sandaime ordered.

Ibiki was about to ask something but was interrupted when the hokage spoke again. "And bring the suspect to the hospital for examination. I want a detailed report on everything from his health to his possible parents through DNA research. This data is to be handled as a triple S-class secret. This information doesn't reach Danzo or the other elders, and after it is done make sure everyone involved has their memories erased by Inoichi!" The hokage ordered as he left for his office.

_**End chapter 2: My world now!**_

I took me a while and I'm not really happy with the last part but at least it allows me to get started on chapter 3. See you soon, I hope!

Don't forget to leave a review, what did you hate? What did you like? Was it original? Was it just like every other fanfiction you've read so far?


	4. Hay i'm Menma

**Menmaverse.**

Hey everyone! Ok this is important so read carefully!

If you have an idea for a jutsu of your own which you want Menma to use, then you can write it down in the review. I want Menma to have many unique jutsu of his own and you can make one or more of them. How?

Easy! Write down the name of the jutsu in English or both English and Japanese then write down what the jutsu does and/or how it works. Finally write down your name so I can thank you for your awesome jutsu. If you want you can also put a ranking on it: E/D/C/B/A/S-rank jutsu or something. I might want to change the jutsu, so if you don't want to risk your amazing jutsu being altered don't submit.

Thank you for your time, now enjoy the new chapter!

_**Chapter 3: Hay, I'm Menma!**_

_Hokage office /14 hours later._

Shikaku Nara stood before the Sandaime hokage and Danzo as he went over the documents again. All the information about both Naruto and Menma had gathered inside this room. First they had discussed the chances of success, this had taken a little over two hours. Eventually they had decided to take Menma's advice and go with his idea, but they made a couple of changes to the plan. They had involved Danzo on Shikaku's advice. The man was shocked when he had been told but his part had been simple.

The story would be as following. Menma was Naruto's twin brother, they had been split up at birth after the Ninetails attack on the village twelve years ago. Menma had been living and training in Danzo's personal underground ANBU HQ. But after his twin brother's death he had been released from Danzo's ANBU to become a regular leaf shinobi.

After the story had been created they only needed to take care of the paperwork and details. Birth documents, medical history, his time at the orphanage (which would be extremely short), and many more details. Eventually false memories would have to be implanted by Inoichi into several minds of the villagers and shinobi as well.

Shikaku looked at the situation from every single angle and made a list of necessary actions that had to be taken. A list that would be used for situations like this in the future, if someone had to appear or disappear without anyone noticing.

Finally after fourteen hours their story was foolproof. Not a single hole remained in their defense.

"So… does everyone agree with what we are doing?" Shikaku asked. The two old men nodded. "We are sure that we've covered everything?" they nodded again. "Good, then Hokage-sama will make the announcement in thirty minutes. Danzo, you will go and get the kid and fill him in on the story! I will inform all the jounin that Hokage-sama wants to address the village. And you just rest and prepare for your speech." Shikaku said as he explained the next phase in the plan.

_Hokage tower roof /30 minutes later._

Hiruzen Sarutobi (= Sandaime hokage = third hokage) stood on top of the hokage tower as he looked down towards the villagers who had gathered to hear what he had to say. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked towards the crowd down below and saw Naruto's classmates amongst them, he also noticed that many of the clan heads or their representatives had gathered as well.

'They're going to want an explanation for all this.' He thought as he sighed deeply. 'But that is also part of the plan, so I'll just have to deal with that later.' He thought as he shook the frustration off of him.

"Citizens of Konoha! Two nights ago we were betrayed by one of our own. A chuunin instructor at our ninja academy by the name of Mizuki!" The hokage spoke, the volume of his voice enhanced by a jutsu.

People suddenly burst out into chatter as the hokage mentioned the name. Many women were worried about the safety of their children, the children themselves were honestly surprised at the news. Mizuki had always been a kind instructor.

The Shinobi amongst the crowd had started talking about the village security and the measures that were sure to be taken after this incident.

The hokage raised his hands to gesture the crowd to silence and he continued. "Mizuki tried to steal an important scroll which contained many forbidden jutsu. He manipulated one of his students to steal the scroll, in which the young boy succeeded." The hokage paused for a minute to see how the people would react to this.

"Of course since then countermeasures have been taken to keep this from happening again. The student ran outside the village while being chased by our ANBU squad. But they soon lost sight of the academy student. He hid from the village for the rest of the night and day. When Mizuki found the student the next night he killed this young boy and was later caught by our very own Iruka Umino who is also an instructor at the academy. Unfortunately he was forced to kill Mizuki to stop him from further betrayal. We thank you for your bravery and loyalty to Konoha!" Sarutobi said as he gestured to Iruka who was amongst the crowd himself.

Those around him looked at the in bandages covered man and showed small expressions of respect and thanks to the man. Unknown to many Iruka's memories had been rewritten of the event to fit the story. He didn't even know himself. His memories had been rewritten while he had been unconscious.

The hokage cleared his throat to let everyone know he wasn't finished. "Like I mentioned, the academy student didn't survive this ordeal. It is with great sadness that I announce that this boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto!" When the name was mentioned, one hundred members of ANBU appeared out of nowhere to surround the entire crowd, they were armed to the teeth and had their weapons drawn, all stood in an aggressive stance. This did not go unnoticed, and had the desired effect.

The hokage had feared that many would start to shout out in celebration once the boy would be declared dead and possibly cause the S-class secret to be revealed. The old man smiled at the fear in the villagers eyes. As he could guess what they were thinking. 'Is this the hokages revenge for the boy's death? Is he going punish us for our actions towards the boy?'

The hokage continued. "Now that Uzumaki Naruto has passed on, I would like to introduce you to the person who will be replacing him!" Again the crowd started to murmur. "What does he mean replace? How does someone replace a person?"

"I would like to introduce everyone to Naruto's twin brother Uzumaki Menma!" He gestured behind him and Menma walked towards the railing so that people could see him.

"Who until recently has been serving under council member Danzo as one of his personal ANBU in training!" The hokage gestured to his fellow elder shinobi. "Due to his sudden loss of his brother, who he has never met, we have reassigned him to be a normal shinobi of Konoha. Please make sure he feels welcome!" The old man ended his announcement and disappeared to his office together with Menma where he would have to deal with the many questions the clan heads would certainly have.

_Naruto's apartment now Menma's apartment/1 hour later._

Menma put the key into the lock and unlocked the door. As he was about to walk inside a terrible smell hit him and he fell back outside.

*coughcoughcoughHurl* Menma coughed and almost lost the content of his stomach at the stench coming from the room. 'bleergh, what is that smell?!' He thought to himself. Menma walked into the room, this time his mouth and nose covered with the sleeve of his black mourning clothes.

He wore them since the story said he had just lost a twin brother, and they couldn't let him go around in an orange jumpsuit now could they.

As Menma walked into the room he noticed the filthy clothes lying everywhere on the ground and the refrigerator door was open, probably broken as well. The bathroom was a mess as well. There was fungus everywhere and the shower was far from clean.

"Damn! That's just disgusting. No way I'm living in this dump! I can't believe Naruto lived here! It's the same apartment that I lived in but this one is just plain disgusting!" Menma cursed. "Might as well salvage what I can." He said before looking around the room.

After 15 minutes he had gathered everything that he could use inside a box which he now carried underneath his arm. "The old man is going to hear about this!" Menma said as he walked towards the hokage tower.

_Konoha academy/The next day._

All the academy students who had already received the rank of genin with their forehead protectors had gathered on the academy's training ground in front of the school entrance. They didn't have classes anymore but they did have to attend the academy for another week until the genin teams had been made and assigned a jounin sensei.

Hinata was sitting somewhere behind a tree. She was thinking about how stupid she had been for not telling Naruto how she had felt all these years. Now she would never get to tell him.

Kiba was more silent than normal and everybody noticed. Apparently Naruto had been a bigger part of his life than he had realized. The first thing the young Inuzuka would do when coming to class was to bark an insult at the blond for being useless. This would cause the blond to insult him back and it would end into an argument. Now without the blond the Inuzuka didn't have anything to talk about, at all. He just sat there silently as he petted Akamaru who howled once in a while to let his master now he missed the blond as well.

Chouji noticed to his surprise that his chips didn't taste as good as they used to, and even more surprising that he wasn't that hungry at all. But he didn't realize he to missed the blond boy and thought that he might be sick. 'I should go see a doctor after school.' He thought to himself.

Shikamaru noticed that now the blond boy was dead he could focus more clearly on his shogi game. Unfortunately this made the game a lot less interesting. "How troublesome." He said right as his opponent made a move, making the boy think he finally had a chance of defeating the young Nara. His smile soon disappeared as Shikamaru moved one of his pieces and declared his victory.

Shino missed the blond boy as well, but without him he could hear the comfortable sound of his bugs buzzing. Maybe he thought they buzzed a bit too loudly for his taste.

Sasuke didn't seem that bothered by it though, neither did Ino or Sakura or any of his fangirls for that matter. Sasuke just sat up a tree thinking why everyone acted so differently. 'Even when he's dead the dead last is annoying.' He thought.

Slowly a voice could be heard coming from the direction of the academy ground entrance. Suddenly Kiba's head popped up. "Hey! That's Naruto's voice!" He shouted.

"What are you talking about mutt boy? Naruto is dead remember." Sasuke said in a harsh tone.

"Hey, I know what I hear and that sounds exactly like Naruto, Uchiha-teme!" Kiba barked back at Sasuke using Naruto's favorite insult for the Uchiha.

Everyone stayed silent as they tried to make out who the voice belonged to. Slowly the voice started getting louder and louder. On some people hopeful grins started appearing as they thought Kiba was right. The voice became even louder. They could now hear it loud enough to understand he was swearing, a lot, but they could clearly recognize the voice of Naruto. Eventually Menma came into view and everyone remembered what the hokage had said the day before.

Menma had had a bad morning. He had slept outside in a tree because his apartment had been unlivable, he hadn't had anything to eat since his meal at the outpost and he had been forced to wear an orange jumpsuit that was too small for him. But it had been the only clean pair of clothes he had at the moment.

Menma had stepped to the hokage about his situation, who had sent a chuunin to confirm it. After that he had said he would get the boy a budget which he could use to buy and fix what needed to be bought and fixed. But he wouldn't be able to get the money together before tomorrow afternoon. Which meant that he had no home, no food and no clothes apart from the orange jumpsuit and his black mourners clothes. At least he had three kunai and five shuriken, slightly damaged, but it would do.

Menma arrived at the academy entrance and noticed all the genin sitting together on the training ground. He walked over to them with a confident stride, everybody looking at him wondering what he was going to do. He stopped before the group and frowned as he looked at everyone for a moment. He then replaced his frown with a small smile and said. "Hay, I'm Menma. Naruto was my twin brother, but I didn't know that until yesterday. I'll be taking his place in the academy, the village and in the ranks of shinobi." Menma stated.

Menma was immediately bombarded with questions as his future classmates surrounded him. "Why didn't you know he was your brother? How come you're so much taller than him? I thought you'd be blond. Yeah even his eyes are darker. Did Mizuki really kill your brother?" *WOOSH* Menma jumped up at great speed landing inside a nearby tree.

The others hadn't been able to follow him with their eyes and began looking around for the boy. They were made aware of his position when he spoke up. "If you all group around like that it's really annoying ya know!" Menma said from inside his tree.

Sasuke sat up straighter as he hadn't noticed the black haired Naruto jump up beside him in his tree. 'he's fast!' Sasuke thought and an urge to attack the black haired Naruto filled him. Maybe this boy could actually be a challenge.

"Now why don't we try doing this more civilized." Menma said as he looked down to the group. "Who has a question?" immediately hands started going up. "Yes, you there with the puppy." Menma said as he pointed to Kiba.

"How are you related to Naruto? Are you really twins?" Kiba said as his nose had told him something wasn't right about this. Menma smelled to much like Naruto to just be blood relatives, every puppy that was born in his clan had had his own smell, no two pups smelled the same as much as Menma and Naruto.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think Naruto and I were twins." Menma said as he looked to the sky with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean you're not sure?!" Kiba said.

"Well, I've never met him. One day I'm training to become an ANBU and the next I'm told that I've had a twin brother inside the village but that he died a day ago. After that I was released from ANBU and I became a normal shinobi." Menma explained, the same confused look on his face but this time looking to the ground.

Many hands that had been raised were now slowly disappearing. Kiba thought he still smelled wrong but he didn't push the subject feeling that it would be rude.

"Next question. You there, girl with the blond ponytail!" Menma pointed at Ino who had temporarily abandoned chasing Sasuke to still her curiosity.

"Could it be that you don't know anything about Naruto?!" Ino asked making the general mood even more down as everyone looked at Menma waiting for his response.

"I wouldn't say that I know nothing." Menma said. "I know his name is Naruto Uzumaki and I know where he lived. And I think he had a crush on the pink haired girl next to you." Menma said as he pointed to Sakura.

"I am now living in my brothers apartment, and when I was cleaning I found a picture of her with little hearts drawn on it." Menma explained.

Sakura face turned red when her entire class started looking at her. A small amount of guilt overcame her when she remembered all the times Naruto had asked her to go out with him. She had never even given the boy a chance, and everybody knew that.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you already knew. And that the feeling wasn't mutual." Menma stated. "Don't worry, rejection makes the heart stronger! Or so I've read."

This put everybody a little bit more at ease especially Sakura. 'I'm glad he doesn't blame me.' She thought, but the small amount of guilt remained. Menma jumped down from his spot next to Sasuke and walked towards his now fellow students. He remembered each one of them from his own world, but he had to pretend so he crossed the training ground to entrance of the building and sat down on the third and highest step of the stairs in front of the door.

The others followed him and gathered around. "Listen, I know you all have questions but so do I. And I would like to know what my twin was like before your memories start fading. Who among you knew him well? Who were his friends?" Menma asked looking over the crowd.

The genin started mumbling amongst themselves, now that they thought about it who were Naruto's friends? "Nobody! He was to annoying to have friends!" Sasuke said from across the area as he jumped out of his tree. "He was always rambling like an idiot." Sasuke said as he walked towards the group. "One day… I'm gonna be hokage!" Sasuke mocked, using his best Naruto voice.

Everyone looked at Sasuke with shock, had he always been such a disrespectful, arrogant bastard? "Hokage this, hokage that, the guy never shut up about it! He said it so many times that his loud and hyperactive voice still rings in my head!" Sasuke mocked again with a scowl on his face, as if someone had spit on his sandals. But then his expression changed to an evil grin. "As if he could ever become hokage with his skills. The guy couldn't throw a shuriken without injuring our instructor…" people started grinning as they remembered the shuriken flying way off target and hitting Iruka in the shoulder.

"He couldn't detect a genjutsu…" Small sniggers could be heard as they remembered the blond boy fighting thin air for almost two hours before Mizuki had gotten bored enough to undo the genjutsu.

"His bunshin/clones looked like deflated balloons, and his henge/transformations were always a joke!"

Everyone started laughing out loud as they remembered that one time Naruto had transformed into the third hokage but with a butt where his face should have been.

Sasuke looked at the black haired version of the idiot he had described expecting the boy to be furious. To his frustration a large genuine smile decorated his face.

"It seems my brother and I have several things in common." Menma stated as started smiling wider. "like what?" a random girl sitting close to him asked.

"Well, like the fact that my clones look like deflated balloons as well." Menma said as he tried creating a clone.

*POOF…PFWIIIIH* a clone appeared in a puff of smoke, the clone appeared normal but only for a moment, that was when he started deflating. Even the sound of a deflating balloon could be heard.

Everyone laughed as the balloon clone disappeared. "That and the fact that we both aim high." Menma said as he pointed to place his clone had disappeared. He could have used the shadow clone technique he had learned from the scroll but he was trying to come over friendly.

He hated having to be so kind and funny, to make a fool of himself for their entertainment. But he needed their friendship, he knew that you couldn't become very strong on your own. That was the difference between him and the Uchiha, and it would be the reason he could never beat him. Yes, Menma hated these feelings of having to depend on others, but he also enjoyed them, if even a little.

"Don't tell me you want to be hokage as well?!" Sasuke asked afraid he would have to listen to another fools rambling. "Hokage?! Me?! No, I don't think so?!" Menma said as he waved the idea away as being ridiculous.

His face then suddenly turned serious and looked Sasuke straight in the eyes. "I aim to become something much bigger. Why rule over a single village if I can conquer them all?" Menma asked with a slightly crazy look and a tone in his voice that accepted no objections. But this was only noticed by the ever so observant Shino and Shikamaru, and Sasuke who was staring straight back into the boys gaze.

_**End chapter 3: Hay, I'm Menma!**_

Hello thanks for reading.

Don't forget to favorite and follow.

Do you have your own made jutsu and you want to share them with Menma? Then send the name of the jutsu and an explanation on how it works and what it does through a review.

Remember when you send it to me, I cannot guarantee it won't be used by others or changed in ways that you don't want.

See you next time!


	5. Brains, pretty eyes and a badass sensei!

**Menmaverse.**

Hey guys I need more jutsu, send more jutsu, I want MORE jutsu.

Also, many thanks to LordGhostStriker for sharing his opinions with me and providing me with a kickass jutsu. I highly appreciate both criticism and compliments. I try to improve myself as a writer so I need your help to tell me my flaws and strengths. Please take some time to review.

Don't forget to send your jutsu!

Enjoy!

_**Chapter 4: Big brains, Lavender eyes and a badass sensei!**_

_Hyuga compound/after school hours._

Hyuga Hinata stood inside her clans sparring room, dressed in black clothes and her feet bare. Her left foot in front of her pointing forward and her right foot placed beneath her facing to the right. Her left palm like her foot facing forward and her right near her chest. Blood started dripping from the corner of her mouth and she coughed spitting a bit of blood on the floor. She never dropped he guard, even though the pain in her chest tried to force her to.

In front of Hinata stood her little sister, Hanabi, dressed in the same sparring clothes as her. To Hinata her right sat her father, Hiashi, observing the fight. To Hinata her left stood a member of the branch family, he was skilled as a medical ninja and was there in case of an emergency.

The pain subsided slowly and Hinata activated her byakugan. Hanabi noticed her older sister reactivating her kekkei genkai and charged. 'This time! I will stop her this time! If I stop her now she won't have to feel pain anymore.' Hanabi thought as she raised her palms to strike a finishing blow.

Hanabi didn't want to hurt her older sister, she loved her, but she had her duties to her clan which forced her to fight. At first she fought her hardest so her sister could grow stronger but Hanabi soon beat her sister in every sparring session. The elders had even started suggesting that she be made the heir of the clan. She never wanted that, Hanabi never wanted to take away her sisters birth right. Now she fought her hardest to end their sparring fights as quick as possible, so that her older sister didn't have to suffer too much pain and injury. Nobody knew of this because like most Hyugas, Hanabi mostly kept a plain expression on her face.

Hanabi was now only inches away from landing her mercy blow when she noticed a change in her sisters eyes.

*HYAAAH! PAT! FWIIIH! CRASH!*

While her little sister charged towards her, Hinata thought back to earlier that day as Menma had introduced himself to her and her classmates. She remembered how she felt at that time.

*flashback*

Hinata watched as Menma walked over from the entrance and introduced himself. 'Naruto?' she thought, confusion, hope and joy. She felt her heart race at the sight of the boy. 'No… he isn't Naruto. Not MY Naruto.' Hinata thought as her emotions once more turned to sadness as she grieved the loss of the one she had loved.

She kept her distance from the rest of the curious crowd. But eventually she joined them as well. As she appeared from behind her hiding place she wiped away her tears with her sleeve. And she joined at the back of the crowd as Menma had relocated himself onto a tree branch to escape the madness.

He looked so much like Naruto but at the same time she painfully realized that he could never replace Naruto. Her hart tightened painfully as she remembered how the third hokage had announced this boy to be Naruto's replacement.

'He could never replace Naruto! I won't let him!' she thought as anger filled her hart. Her hands balled into fists, her head hanged toward the ground. She gritted her teeth and bit her lower lip until it bled. She wanted to raise her head and cast an angry glare at the fake Naruto but she couldn't as she felt of a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up and Menma's eyes met her own, and for a moment she thought his eyes appeared lighter blue, but only for a moment, an illusion created by her grief.

'Did he look at me? Does he know? Can he read my mind?' her thoughts panicking for a moment before she came back to reality. She continued to listen to the crowd, her anger towards the boy now left behind in the moment. She listened as Kiba asked Menma about Naruto and as he explained that they had never even seen one another.

She started to feel sympathy for the boy and Naruto, as she couldn't imagine how it must be to have never even known you've had a family all that time.

When Menma had asked about Naruto she wanted nothing more than to start talking, tell him every single detail that had been engraved into her memories. Like how he always smiled, about how he never gave up, always did what he believed to be right, never ignored those in need, and above all never took revenge for what the villagers put him through on a daily basis.

She wanted to tell him all of this but she couldn't, even when Naruto had died she couldn't bring herself to speak up about her feelings. She hated that she couldn't, she hated that she was weak, she hated that even though she had admired Naruto for his strength, she never took the trouble to actually do something about her weakness. This bottled up frustration brought her to start crying slightly.

That was when Sasuke had spoken up, that bastard Uchiha. How dared he say such things about Naruto-kun! He didn't have the right to say those things, Naruto trained ten times as hard as Sasuke every single day. Naruto-kun put everything he had into his training. Naruto-kun had become so much stronger, and so much smarter since his first day at the academy.

While Sasuke desecrated Naruto's memory, Hinata couldn't help herself. Without her knowing she had activated her byakugan and had started radiating killing intent. Sasuke hadn't noticed as he had been focused on Menma, trying to provoke the boy. But those that stood next to Hinata definitely noticed and had started to inch away from her. For the first time in her life she actually felt a thirst for blood. A darker side to her had awoken and Menma had seen it.

She calmed down once again when Menma smiled genuinely, and explained his similarity to his brother by performing the clone technique. But she only started to really like the boy when he explained his ambition to become not just hokage but also the kage of the other villages. The madness in his eyes escaped her, instead she noticed the look she had seen a thousand times before.

Naruto's look, his determined look.

*flashback end*

In a single moment all the emotions she had kept bottled up since then exploded into a single act.

Hanabi, Hiashi and the branch family member watched in shock as Hinata's movements suddenly changed as she dodged Hanabi's strike by stepping to the left, bringing her right palm behind her head. From there her hand lowered to her waist where chakra was gathered into her palm. With a loud yell she thrust forward. *HYAAAH!*

Hinata's chakra filled palm made contact with Hanabi's chest. *PAT!* Sending her flying backwards. *FWIIIH!* straight into wooden wall behind her breaking through. *CRASH!*

Hiashi stood perplexed as he had witnessed his 1st daughter who he believed to be weak and useless, beat his other daughter, who he believed to be stronger and more fitted to become heir.

As the branch family member ran towards Hanabi to perform his sworn duties to protect and watch over the main family, Hiashi looked at Hinata as if he only now noticed her for the first time. Who would have guessed Hinata would be so powerful? Hiashi realized he might have been going about his daughters training all wrong. Maybe he needed to spend more time with her.

Hinata, now realizing what she had done quickly snapped out of her frenzy. "Hanabi!" she yelled. "Are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

_Konoha streets/2 days before the team assignments._

Menma walked through the streets of Konoha a brown paper bag in his left arm and a juicy red apple in his right hand. *SCRUNCH* as Menma took another bite of his apple he couldn't help but smile thinking about all the mischief he had done up until now.

He had placed a shadow clone at every single training ground around Konoha, each one disguised with a transformation jutsu into a tree, a bush, a rock or a wandering fox. This allowed him to spy on the higher level ninja, learning and stealing their techniques. He even had some clones just randomly walking around the village, disguised as civilians. This allowed him to pick up on some interesting rumors.

This was just one of his actions since becoming a citizen of Konoha. He had put Ichiraku's customers under a genjutsu causing them to leave more than just a generous tip. Not a single one of them suspected a thing. He thought of it as a thank you to the old man and his daughter for taking care of him in his world and the Naruto of this world.

Many people also started noticing that they couldn't relax their facial muscles for several hours after they giving the new demon kid a filthy look. The news that had been intentionally leaked by the hokage that Menma was the new container for the nine tailed fox had reached every ear in the village by now. The problem of not being able to relax one's face caused a lot of misunderstandings between the citizens of Konoha.

Menma's favorite had been on an occasion where a middle aged man had fallen into his trap. Menma had created a new technique, by sending a wave of chakra into his targets facial nerves he could freeze their muscles for several hours. When Menma had walked on he heard the man's wife who had been walking next to him shout throughout the packed streets.

"Don't you look at me like that!" "Look at you like what?" the man's question had come over as a less politely then he actually was and that had earned him free fist in the face and a one way ticket into a nearby dumpster.

People had soon stopped giving the new Jinchuuriki foul glares, though they hadn't been aware of it themselves. In fact they had started avoiding looking the boy in the eyes.

Yes, Menma was having the time of his life as he walked to his new apartment which the hokage had assigned him since his previous establishment had been labeled uninhabitable.

_Hokage office/ 2 days before the team assignments._

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked into his crystal ball watching Menma as he walked through the streets taking a bite out of his apple. A big smile adorned the boy's face. "Hm" the hokage frowned as he looked up from his crystal ball into the eyes of Danzo.

"You don't believe him." Danzo stated.

"No, I believe him. I just don't like him." Sarutobi said. Danzo raised an eyebrow to his lifelong friend and enemy. "You?!" Danzo asked not convinced. "You don't like the always happy and idiotic tailed beast container?" Danzo asked. "That was Naruto! This Menma… he's different, I can't figure out what he's thinking."

"He looks the same to me." Danzo said as he compared the smile of the boy in the crystal ball to the one in the picture on the hokages desk. "That's because you never knew Naruto like I did!" Sarutobi snapped at Danzo, releasing a short wave of killer intent.

Danzo ignored the killer intent and said. "I'd say it's a good thing you can't figure out what he's thinking. That would mean he'd be a better ninja!" Danzo rationalized. *SIGH* "Perhaps…"

"Why did you call me here Hiruzen?" Danzo asked. The hokage took a deep breath.

"I believe he might be a threat to the village. Because Naruto died here in our world the ninetails will reform here as well. And after several tests it turns out Menma possesses the Yin half of the Ninetails which the fourth hokage sealed into himself before sealing the Yang half into Naruto. If we can trust Menma and seal Naruto's Yang half of the ninetails into him we could avoid a disaster, but if we can't trust him we would be inviting an even bigger one. I need your help in deciding who to put on Menma's squad and who his jounin sensei will be. This decision will be vital to the villages survival." The hokage explained.

Danzo understanding the logic behind his friends reasoning agreed and put his differences aside. Normally Danzo always found himself going through life as if he were playing a game of shogi. He always had to make sure he was multiple steps ahead of his adversaries, sacrificing only his weakest pieces when he couldn't get away unscathed and in the meantime striking a larger blow to his enemies. But this time Danzo felt no need to keep his mental guard up, he had to admit that the constant plotting and scheming were starting to take their toll on him.

"I take it you've already had something in mind?" Danzo asked as he sat himself across his old friend. "Yes, I have but I'm not so sure anymore." The hokage said as he handed Danzo a piece of paper. He then stood up and walked to the door, opening it and putting his head through he looked into the hallway and over to the desk where his secretary was sitting.

"I'm going to be here all night, so I'd like some coffee…" He said when the secretary noticed him. "How about you Danzo? You want anything?" Hiruzen asked. "Tea please, lemon/bamboo if possible." Danzo replied. "And some tea as well, lemon/bamboo." He told his secretary, she nodded and stood up to go and take care of the order. "When you're done you can go home for the day. And knock before entering." The hokage said with a friendly smile. Hearing she was allowed to go home after her coffee/tea delivery caused the young woman to smile.

"What happened to your old secretary?" Danzo asked. "She died last Tuesday, broke her hip coming down the stairs." Hiruzen answered. 'Great! My mole in the hokage tower dies and I only find out now!' Danzo thought as he remembered bribing the old lady with a substantial amount of money to report to him everything suspicious. But he had to admit her services had been worth every single penny.

"You want to put the boy with Hatake Kakashi?"

"Yes, I believe he'd make a great jounin sensei."

"But who will teach Uchiha Sasuke how to properly use his sharingan, I don't have to remind you how valuable the boy has become as our last loyal Uchiha, do I?"

"Then we place them together in the same three man cell."

"Don't be foolish! If this Menma is even half the threat you think he is, I don't want him near the Uchiha!"

"Fine! Sasuke gets Kakashi. Who do you think should take charge of the boy then?"

Danzo thought deeply about this. "What about that woman that your traitor of a student left behind?"

"The last thing Anko needs right now is to be surrounded by an evil presence." Hiruzen stated as he disapproved the idea. The two of them thought long and hard on the subject, the coffee and tea were delivered and even hours later they still hadn't come to a conclusion.

But then suddenly Danzo stood up and walked over to one of the drawers in the office. "I think I have an idea." He said. Out of the drawer he grabbed a folder and threw it on the desk. "What about this one, he's retired but if we can convince him to take one last genin team…" Danzo started.

Hiruzen opened the folder and started reading. "I think you're on to something here." He said. "But we'll have to inform him of the situation and we'll need to make sure his teammates have an advantage over the boy so they can keep him in check if need be."

The two of them spent the next couple of hours working out the details until the sun rose over the horizon, starting a new day.

_Ninja academy/the day of the team assignments._

The classroom was filled with noise as students loudly discussed their future careers as real ninja's. everyone was excited and nervous about the next couple of minutes which would decide their teammates and jounin sensei.

When the door suddenly slid open the room grew quiet, but to their disappointment it was only Menma who arrived late. Before the graduated ninja could resume their discussions however they noticed the boys new look.

Menma walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Menma had exchanged his counterparts orange jumpsuits for black pants and sandals, on his torso he wore a red sleeveless T-shirt with a black fire pattern on the bottom and the white Uzumaki swirl centered on his chest. On his arms he wore long, black, fingerless gloves that reached all the way to his biceps. Wrapped around his black gloves were thick, red, leather strips. Strangely his forehead protector was nowhere to be seen.

As Menma walked up the stairs to the back of the classroom several pairs of eyes followed him. Menma had become a rival to Sasuke when it came to fangirls, given his good looks and prematurely developed muscles, the girls got all tingly in his presence. But they didn't openly screamed his name like with Sasuke. Menma had made it clear he found it extremely annoying.

After several more minutes Iruka walked into the room trying to bring his students to silence.

"First of all I would like to congratulate every single one of you and wish you good luck." Iruka addressed his students. This was always an emotional moment for him, and he kept on talking for a while, trying to give them some last minute advice before they would enter a world of violence and death.

"Now here are your jounin sensei's." Iruka said and as he finished twelve people appeared at the front the classroom in a whirl of leaves.

The jounin at the far left, from the view of the graduates took a step forward and opened his mouth. "Hello I'm…" but he didn't get any further than that as another person appeared in a whirl of leaves, cutting the man of by shouting, "You will call me Ryuudan-sensei!" The man yelled into the classroom.

The man was a lot older compared to the other jounin, but still not an elderly though. He had a rough stubble beard and his black hair showed signs of gray. His lower arms and hands were covered with thick steel chains under which he wore bandages to keep them from shredding his skin. His left eye was covered with an black eye-patch which had the leaf symbol engraved into the piece of metal that was embedded into the center of the eye-patch. With his visible eye he gave everyone in the room a very unfriendly look.

Everyone noticed that none of the other jounin really liked the man, as they their eyes narrowed at the appearance and rudeness of the man's tone. Kakashi stepped forward to the man and said, "Ryuudan-sempai, you are in charge of team thirteen so please wait your turn."

"Wait my turn?!" The man spat at Kakashi. "I'm supposed to be retired! But the hokage asked me to take on one last team of genin before I quit the business, so me being the generous man that I am accepted, sacrificing an easy life so I can train three kids to become great shinobi and then watch them die horribly. I'm old, and if I have to send some more brats into the wide open world I'm going to make sure that they are prepared for it! So I don't have time to wait!" the man known as Ryuudan yelled to the white haired jounin.

"Now get your virgin ass back into that line and go read that filthy book you enjoy so much, while I take care of my team." He spoke releasing a bit of killer intent, thereby exposing the entire class to their first life or death experience. The mood grew noticeably tenser as Kakashi obeyed and took a step back.

"Now…" he said turning back to face the graduates. "Uzumaki Menma, Hyuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru. Follow me, you're on my team, unlucky thirteen!" The man spoke and with that he stepped towards the door. "If you aren't on the roof in a minute than at the end of today you'll be going to the hospital instead of home!" He said as he disappeared through the door, leaving the classroom shocked.

Menma was the first to stand up, walking over to Hinata grabbing her underneath her armpit and dragging her behind him and slapping Shikamaru on the back of his head trying to keep them from becoming medical patients. The three of them quickly hurried to the roof to find their new jounin sensei lighting a cigar with a flame that sprouted from his right thumb.

*PUFPUFPUF* "Good you made it, now let's get started."

_**End chapter 4: Big brains, Lavender eyes and a badass sensei!**_

Is something wrong with your eyes? Or is it just that you guys can't read English?

I've asked you guys to send me unique and made-up jutsu. You can come up with the most awesome jutsu ever and you are letting it slide. Send me your jutsu!

Other than that… thank you for reading my story.

The reason I started this story was because I thought Menma was totally awesome when I saw him, and I started thinking what it would have been like if Menma had been cast into Naruto's reality. This resulted in this very story.

I'm looking for a chatting partner by the way, someone who knows a lot about the Naruto universe and who can help me figure out some details. Interested? Just send me a mail.

See you next chapter!

Oh almost forgot, exams are coming up


	6. This is true strength!

**Menmaverse.**

Explanation to review of a guest: Like you said Hinata's strength is emotional. And at that moment she experienced a lot of emotions. Hanabi is still a lot more gifted then Hinata, but she loves her older sister. Hinata's sudden burst of strength and speed will be an extremely rare occasion, Hanabi only got hit because this was so unexpected of Hinata. If you think it a better story I won't make her all that powerful throughout the story. But their sensei is a veteran teacher and he will draw out whatever potential she has at a very fast pace, after that her growth as a ninja will slowly come to a stop having reached her maximum potential.

Is that okay with everyone? Not just the reviewer, but every reader. Thanks for your reviewing and sharing your opinion. It allows me to write a better story and grow as a writer.

**I have still only received one jutsu, I need you guys to get it together and warm up those creative thinking muscles. Send me your own unique made-up jutsu.**

The name of the jutsu in English or Japanese AND English, and its type (= fire, earth, lightning, wind, water, shadow, light, metal, sexy? And everything else you can think of) below the name and type an explanation on how it works, what it looks like and what it does.

_**Chapter 5: This is true strength!**_

_Academy roof/18:00 hours._

Ryuudan looked at the three shinobi before him.

To his right a girl with short black/blue-ish hair. She seemed to be very shy and nervous, as if she was afraid of being a yelled at for simply breathing. She was wearing a thick light-brown/crème sweater with white fur at the bottom edges, blue sandals and blue pants. Her forehead protector around her neck.

To his left a boy with his black hair tied in a knot pointing back and upwards. The look on his face was both lazy and interested at the same time. 'Only a Nara can pull a face like that' Ryuudan thought to himself. The boy was wearing brown/grayish pants, blue sandals, a fishnet shirt and a gray vest above that. His forehead protector sowed to the left shoulder of his gray vest.

Right in front of him stood a boy, slightly taller than the other two. Black hair, dark blue eyes, wearing black sandals, black pants, black gloves with red leather strips around them, a black sleeveless shirt with the white Uzumaki clan symbol dead center on his chest and the red one dead center on his back. No forehead protector to be found.

"Where is your forehead protector?", Ryuudan asked. "The leaf village doesn't own me. I'll fight to protect it, but I'm not bound to it", Menma said, earning him a foul look from the old man before it disappeared, remembering that he didn't care. "I have it in my equipment pouch", Menma added. "Sure whatever. Let's introduce ourselves, I'll go first", The man said as he cleared his throat.

"My name is Kenshiguru Ryuudan. I'm 62 years old and I like to read, though not that icha-icha garbage. I don't like watching my fellow shinobi die horrible deaths. And my ambition is to get all three of you promoted to chuunin as soon as possible so I can enjoy my retirement", He said. "Now you", He pointed to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara, 12 years old. I like shogi and my talking with my friend Chouji. I don't like unnecessary things and loud women. Too troublesome. My ambition is to be an average shinobi, married to an average beautiful woman and living an average life", Shikamaru spoke with his typical monotone voice, before turning his head to look at Hinata. Signaling her that she was next.

**(I think the stutter Hinata does is too hard to write so you'll have to imagine her stuttering.)**

"My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm 12 years o-old and I like sweet things, my sister Hanabi and people who work hard for their dreams. I don't like people who are stubborn, proud or arrogant and people who choose to believe something is true because it is convenient. My ambition is to make my clan and father proud", Hinata said as she looked at the ground.

She had spoken about the elders in her clan and the villagers who treated Naruto as a demon because it justified beating and trying to kill him.

Kenshiguru Ryuudan looked at Menma as he was apparently lost in thought. "Your turn kid", he said.

"Menma Uzumaki, 12 years old. I like training and gathering new jutsu. I don't like people who can't deal with reality. I also hate people who are unhappy about their situation but are too afraid to do anything about it. My ambition is to become so powerful that I can bend everyone to my will, with force if need be", Menma said. His last words about his ambition left his teammates and sensei staring at him, shocked.

Kenshiguru looked at the young boy in front of him. 'I don't know why, but this kid makes me want to push him to his breaking point. Let's see how far he bends before he breaks.' He thought as he stood up.

"Normally I'm supposed to give you a test which is designed to trick you into working against one another. Even though you're supposed to work together to complete the test. It's supposed to see if you can bond as a team. But since we have a member of the Nara clan among us that test won't do jack shit." He explained, while getting a piece of rope out from nowhere, as he walked towards Menma. "Instead I'm going to have you guys go through a mission simulation." Kenshiguru said as he grabbed Menma's arms and started tying him up with the rope.

"Uhm, what are you doing?", Menma asked. "What are you doing, Ryuudan-sensei!", the old man corrected, looking into the boys eyes. "I demand some respect from you, Whiskers! As for what I'm doing…"

Ryuudan looked towards the other two. "Your fellow shinobi here," he tossed Menma over his shoulder after he had tied him up. "Has been sent on a mission to kill a potential threat to the village. However! He failed his mission and got himself captured. Your mission is to free him and eliminate the target. You've already gathered intel saying that your friend is going to be executed at sundown and that your target is inside this village. You have until sundown to find me, free your teammate and beat or capture me." Ryuudan explained.

At first Shikamaru and Hinata were confused, but they figured out he was giving them the details of the simulation. Ryuudan then disappeared with a body flicker technique.

_Konoha village Unknown location/18:05 hours._

Kenshiguru Ryuudan jumped out of the tree, having tied the last piece of rope around the tree branch. He took several steps back and looked up at Menma. "You know what to do, right?" He asked.

Menma was tied to the tree, the ropes keeping his arms tightly around his chest. His ankles and wrists were tied together as well. To finish it off a silencing seal had been stuck to his mouth. Menma dangled from the tree branch giving a foul look at his jounin-sensei.

Because the seal kept him from speaking, he nodded to make clear he understood what was expected of him and what his role in the simulation was.

"Good, when your teammates come to save you I will be here to stop them, if they haven't freed you before sundown you all fail and go back to the academy." The man explained once again. "But if they do succeed in freeing you, you still have to survive until sundown. If I defeat all three of you before sundown you fail as well." He said as he sat down against the tree, lighting another cigar.

"Now let's see how your teammates do when I go after their weaknesses." He said and started laughing.

_Konoha village gates/18:10 hours._

"uhm Shikamaru-san? Why are we here, shouldn't we be looking for Menma-san?" Hinata asked.

"We are. We just don't have the time to start looking all over the village. That is why I've come up with a plan." He said as he took out a map of the village and two markers, one red, one blue.

Shikamaru laid the map on the ground and started drawing red crosses over the map. After that he started drawing blue circles. Hinata watched silently as her teammate worked on whatever he was doing.

When he was done Shikamaru ripped the map in two halves and gave one to Hinata. "Menma and Ryuudan-sensei will definitely not be in any of the buildings or area's I've marked red, so don't even waste your time looking for them there." Shikamaru explained. "Instead, focus on the buildings and area's I've marked blue. And take a look at everything I didn't mark while you are moving between them. If you find them then meet me at the hokage monument in one hour, if he finds you then fire this!" Shikamaru said as he explained on the map and gave her a signal flare.

"If I see it, I will come to help as fast as I can. If you see it I expect you to come help me as well. If you don't see a flare we meet up on top of the hokage monument as we discussed." he said.

Hinata nodded, her eyes wide with amazement. She knew the Nara clan were known for their strategic and brilliant minds, but she had never imagined that he would be able to come up with a plan in such short notice.

They wished each other good luck and separated.

_Hokage monument/19:10 hours._

Hinata was jumping across the rooftops heading towards her final destination. She hadn't found her teammate or sensei anywhere. 'I hope Shikamaru has had more luck than me.' she thought.

She arrived at the top of the monument to find Shikamaru already there. He was sitting with his legs crossed in a meditative position his fingertips against each other, his hands forming a circle. His eyes were closed as he had been thinking of several strategies to free Menma without their sensei finding out. He had found their hiding place twenty minutes ago and had moved ahead to the meeting spot to get started on their approach.

"Shikamaru-san? Were you able to find them?" Hinata asked. Shikamaru simply nodded and gave her his half of the map.

Hinata took the piece of paper and quickly looked at the spot her teammate had marked as the location of their next stop. "Do you have a plan?" Hinata asked. "Several, but I'm not sure if they will work. We know next to nothing about our enemies abilities, so I'm stumbling in the dark. But if we free Menma our chances will improve immensely." Shikamaru explained.

"So freeing Menma is our priority, yes?" Hinata asked.

"Exactly, I'll explain the plans I've got so far. So listen closely!"

_Konoha village training ground 13/19:20 hours._

Training ground 13 was a bit different than any of the other training grounds. The main reason was because of the many different types of area that were all gathered together in one place. There was a forest surrounding a clearing. In that clearing stood a single tree. The trunk was 3 meters in diameter and more than (20 meters)/(65ft and 7 13/32in) tall.

Around the tree was a simple field of grass, but the area closer to the forest edge was divided into four sections. The first section being nothing but mud. The second having a rocky underground and boulders spread all over. The third having a river running through and the riverbank existed of white sand. The fourth section was surprisingly a garden, many colored flowers covered the entire section except for the center which was empty. It had been created to be used as a place for meditating as privacy seals had been placed around the garden to block out all sounds outside of the barrier.

Sitting in the middle of the clearing underneath the tree was Kenshiguru Ryuudan. With his back against the tree and smoking cigar in his mouth, he ignored the sounds of his new student, who was still dangling above his head.

The black haired boy had kept his cool at first, but after half an hour had passed he had started to squirm and mumble, trying to free himself. 'This kid needs to learn to be patient.' The man thought.

Menma had been stuck for quite some time now and was simply dying of boredom. "That's it! I'm never going to let myself get caught by the enemy! This is so BORING!" Menma wanted to yell out but the seal stuck to his mouth prevented this and only allowed him to make mumbling sounds.

"Shut up will you? It seems your friends have finally made their move." Kenshiguru said as he stood up straight and wiped the dirt off of his pants.

Menma ceased his struggling and watched as Hinata sprang out from the top of a tree. Hinata already having her palms up in a fighting pose stood in front of her sensei.

'I just need to lure Ryuudan sensei away. That way Shikamaru-san can release Menma-san.' Hinata thought.

The old man had noticed her arrival but didn't attack, instead he remained where he was. His eyes started sliding over the ground as he sensed the Nara boy tunneling underneath the clearing.

Hinata had hoped her sensei would charge at her, initiating the attack. But seeing as he didn't she was forced to attack him head on, forcing him back or to chase after her, leaving Menma unguarded.

Kenshiguru merely stepped to the side as Hinata struck at the man's chest, causing her to lose her balance and stumble forward. Before she could fall to her face he grabbed her by the neck of her sweater. For a moment she felt relieved, feeling safe. But it didn't last as the man suddenly pulled hard throwing her back and into the air.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was tunneling underground towards Menma. 'come on Hinata, I'm counting on you! please… just two steps… you just need to lure him two steps away from Menma.' He thought to himself. He started to panic once he heard Hinata scream out in surprise above his head as she was thrown into the air. 'hang on Hinata, just hang on, I know you can do this!' Shikamaru tried to cheer her on with his mind.

*THUD!* Hinata hit the ground. She had been able to twist her body while in the air to avoid landing on her head. But she still landed heavily on her feet and rolled from her back to her stomach and to her back again several times before coming to a stop.

She struggled to her feet, her knees hurting from scraping over the hard ground. 'He is really strong! But I have to keep going, Shikamaru-san is counting on me.' "hyaaaaah!" she charged once more. This time she stopped inches from his reach and jumped back. "Oh no you don't." Kenshiguru said as he gave chase taking a single step in her direction.

'That's one! Just one more and Shikamaru-san can free Menma-san!' Hinata was forced to duck underneath a kick from her sensei's left leg and rolled to the side. She sprang up and back into her fighting stance. Too late however as Kenshiguru jumped forward, bringing his right knee up to hit her in the stomach.

Hinata moved her arms down to block the knee. She caught it, though the impact sent a shiver through her arms. She was about to strike to close the tenketsu points in her sensei's leg but he was too fast and his palm connected with her face, slapping her three meters away.

Once more Hinata struggled to get up, her vision blurry. She looked towards her opponent and saw him moving towards her to strike a decisive blow.

Kenshiguru was disappointed in her Taijutsu abilities. As a Hyuuga she should have been able to put up a better fight. He took a step in her direction, and another. He was just about to take his third step as he heard the ground behind him open up. He looked over his shoulder to see a hole in the ground with a shadow tentacle coming out, which held a kunai. The hand moved to cut the ropes from Menma and freed him.

Menma landed on the ground on one knee, at the same time Shikamaru sprang out of the hole next to Menma as he tried to put the boy's arm over his shoulder Menma suddenly jumped forward and charged at the man. "Wait Menma! We need to fall back and regroup first!" but Menma didn't listen.

Kenshiguru frowned at the boys now in front of him. Shikamaru's strategy had been too risky as he could have lost his teammate and Menma didn't listen to reason being to hotheaded. Regrouping would have been the right decision, but the boy was lost in rage.

Kenshiguru watched as Menma charged at him. As the black haired Uzumaki came within his reach he placed his hand on top of the boy's head and pushed against him.

Menma stood there, he couldn't reach the old jounin as he held him back with his hand using his height advantage. Menma reached into his pouch to grab a kunai and slash at the man's arm but suddenly felt a huge weight pressing him towards the ground. Menma soon found himself with his face buried into the dirt.

"Damn Menma! What do I do now?" Shikamaru asked out loud as he jumped back creating some distance between himself and the man.

"That's enough! This simulation is over!" Kenshiguru said as he relaxed and pulled Menma from the dirt.

"Get over here! All of you!" he yelled as he pushed Menma into a seating position in front of him.

A surprised Hinata and Shikamaru slowly moved towards him and sat themselves next to Menma.

"First things first, let's go over your mistakes. Shikamaru! Your strategy was too risky, you sent a single genin to take on a high level jounin. Under normal circumstances she would have been dead, do you understand?" "I didn't ask her to beat you just lure you away from Menma for a moment." He said in his defense.

"That doesn't matter, if she engages into real battle she would have been killed before she even got to her opponent. Hinata! You were holding back, against an opponent who was clearly many times stronger than you. I have the idea that punishing you wouldn't do anything towards fixing that because of your kind nature. Therefore I have to take a different approach. Every time I catch you holding back during a simulation I will intentionally hurt your teammates. Do you understand?"

"Wait… no… I-I-I'll do better I p-p-promise!" She said looking at her sensei with pleading eyes. He merely shook his head saying "If you don't want your teammates to get hurt you will take care not to hold back from now on!" He mercilessly retorted.

"Menma! You didn't listen to Shikamaru when he told you to retreat and regroup. You didn't have any chance against me by yourself. That was the point of the simulation! You had been sent to kill me as a threat to the village and you failed! Why did you think this time would be any different?!"

Menma looked to the ground in shame. "I didn't, I had forgotten about the mission and I just wanted to beat the shit out of you!" he said angrily as he glared at his sensei who glared back. Menma couldn't keep looking him in the eyes and his will broke as he looked back to the ground as said "Sorry Ryuudan sensei. It won't happen again."

"That's better! Now let me explain something. You three need to work together! As one single entity! Menma! You are the body of this entity, you are its muscles and bones! Shikamaru! You are the brains of this entity, you are to guide the body, deciding where and when to strike! Hinata! You are the eyes and reflexes of this entity, you watch what is happening and inform the brains of anything of importance!"

The three genin looked at their scary sensei who now had a stern fatherly look on his face. Who would have thought the man in front of them could be so wise and kind?

"You need to work together only then do you acquire the strength needed to prevail! That is true strength!"

The three were still looking up at the man, eyes wide in wonder as they started to understand the meaning of his words. They were snapped out of their states as his face suddenly grew into a warm smile.

"Now, I think it's time I give you all a little gift to celebrate the creation of team 13!"

_Weapons shop/20:30 hours._

Ryuudan and his team walked into a weapons shop and his team looked at him with confusion. The man saw their expressions and started laughing a bouldering laugh. "Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet?!" he asked.

The three still looked confused. The man slapped his hand on his forehead and said. "Listen, you aren't going to defeat your opponents with just your standard kunai and shuriken. Therefore I am going to have each of you choose a weapon in this store. you can choose anything you like, I'll pay for it. It will be my gift to you. But choose wisely because I will have you master the use of the weapon you choose!"

The three genin now with wide eyes looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?!" Menma asked.

"Do we have to? It's too troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as his eyes explored the room. His look unable to hide his interest.

"Oh, no… I-I don't n-need i-it I'm f-fine…" Hinata tried to wave the offer away politely as she nervously eyed the extremely lethal weapons adorning the walls.

"Yes I'm serious, yes you have to and I won't take no thank you for an answer young lady!" Ryuudan said as he answered each one of them face to face. "Now hurry up and choose!" he said as he pushed the three further into the store. well at least two of them as Menma had already rushed forward and was eying many different kinds of weapons.

Shikamaru and Hinata looked at Menma who was running through the store as a kid on Christmas morning discovering all the presents underneath the tree. The way he was acting reminded the two of a certain whiskered blond they had known not too long ago. Hinata found herself guilty of blushing at the black haired boy after having whispered "Naruto-kun…". The Nara boy found himself smiling at his teammates hyperactive behavior and realized he really missed and had cared for the blond boy who had dragged him into pulling pranks with him several times.

"Hey what are you two waiting for?! Come on! They have some really quality weapons here!" he yelled towards the Nara and Hyuuga.

"Oh I hear a customer with a great sense of quality." A voice was heard from the back of the store.

"And who might this young man be with such good eyes?" an old man said as he walked into the store. The man was wearing a blue Chinese kung fu vest with golden dragons weaved into its design. He was bald but had some hair on the side of his head. On his chin was white beard and which reached around to connect to his mustache. On his nose stood small round glasses through which he squinted. A friendly smile adorned his face.

"Cheng Fa, how are you doing?" Kenshiguru greeted the man. "Ah Kenshiguru Ryuudan, what brings you here? Since all of us already meet every Friday for drinking and remembering, I take it you came here on business? Are they with you?" The Chinese man asked.

"Yes they are with me and we are here on business. This is my new genin team, I'm buying them their first weapons." He explained.

"A genin team at your age? I thought you were retired?" "Yes well, the hokage asked me to train one more team as a favor."

"How do you two know each other?" Menma asked. "Ah yes let me introduce you guys. This is Cheng Fa my former teammate." The man bowed with both his hands tucked into the opposite sleeve. The three bowed as well. "This is Uzumaki Menma, the one with the eyes for quality weapons." Ryuudan said as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "This is Nara Shikamaru, the brains of the operation, in other words… your replacement." He once more placed his hands on said genin his shoulders. "And this is Hyuuga Hinata…" *SIGH* "She is going to be the most difficult to train because of her kind nature."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Cheng Fa said. "Now, Menma, why don't you show me the item you were praising earlier?" he asked with a smile. Menma grabbed smiled and ran towards the display case he was pressing his face to earlier.

"I was admiring these two daggers, one of them has an orange and red color, the blade is waved and has a sun as a pummel. And the other has a blue and white color, the blade is straight and has a moon as a pummel." Menma described as he pointed to the two daggers.

"Ah yes, the daggers of the cursed lovers!" Cheng Fa spoke as he recognized the description given by the boy. "The sun and the moon, forever cursed to chase one another around the earth in the skies, only when the eclipse comes can they be together again." Cheng spoke in a sad tone as he remembered the stories of when he was a kid.

He arrived at the display case and started talking about the legends of the two daggers. "the moon blade is called Luna and the other is called Solarius. Luna boosts the users water affinity while Solarius boosts the users fire affinity for chakra."

"I want them… but I don't want to base my fighting style on the use of daggers… Ryuudan sensei is it okay if I buy these with my own money and get a different weapon that I can use as a primary weapon?" Menma asked his sensei.

"Sure go ahead." Ryuudan said as he looked over from helping Hinata finding a suitable weapon.

The three took an entire hour but eventually they found what they wanted. Shikamaru had found a kusarigama, a small scythe with a chain attached and a throwing weight at the other end.

Hinata had found herself a pair of steel tonfas, smiling that she had found a weapon that wasn't necessarily deadly.

Menma was about to buy a legendary looking katana which was decorated with golden dragons, but he changed his mind as he walked past a large wooden club-like weapon adorned with metal stumps on the side, his eyes glinted evilly as he observed the weapon and imagined himself with it causing fear amongst the enemy ranks as he swung the wooden monster in a raging frenzy. When he brought the large wooden club which was at least as tall as he was, Cheng had told him that the weapon was called a Kanabo and was said to be used by the devil/demon king himself.

Menma's eyes once more glinted evilly and a large grin appeared on his face. The boy couldn't be more happy as he hugged and petted his new weapon in a creepy kind of way. He did however feel slightly bad that he didn't have enough money to buy the two daggers but he was going to save up the money and buy them later. Until then he would have to do with bringing fear and destruction.

_**End chapter 5: This is true strength!**_

Hey everyone! I need help! I'm looking for a story where naruto has been captured by Orochimaru and is being tortured or experimented on by him. eventually a group from Konoha breaks into Orochimaru his hideout to free naruto, but too late as naruto is no longer fully human anymore.

I've read this story a long time ago, but I can't find it anymore. Please let me know where I can find it or something similar. Would be a great help.

Also send more Jutsu! Come on people! still just one jutsu! One effing jutsu! Don't you have any creativity or are you just a lazy ass Uchiha?!

(Hard work vs. talent) = (sending a jutsu vs. not sending a jutsu)


	7. Youthful sparring and a first kiss!

**Menmaverse.**

I'm wondering if there is anyone out there who is just as obsessed as I am with the theory behind fuinjutsu/sealing technique. I'm planning on introducing a lot of seals, with the explanation on what they do and how they work into this story later on. But that is way later on. At the end of this fanfic.

In the meantime I'm looking for that person who is willing to share his ideas with me, on the theory of fuinjutsu and how this would work. If you are interested to discuss this with me and to create a so called "Fuinjutsu for beginners" handbook contact me!

Still waiting for more jutsu! Only two readers inserted their ideas for their own jutsu! These are LordGhostStriker and g4ame4life. Thank you very much for your input!

Here are the teams in case you are confused:

Team 13 Kenshiguru: Menma, Hinata, Shikamaru;  
>Team 7 Kakashi: Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke;<br>Team 10 Asuma: Choji, Ino, Shino;  
>Team 9 Gai: Lee, Tenten, Neji;<p>

_**Chapter 6: Youthful sparring and a first kiss!**_

_Konoha training ground 40/first day of training 9:00._

"Expansion Release! Human Bullet Tank!" Choji yelled as his body expanded to form a ball and started rolling towards Menma at great speed. Menma however saw his chance to finish the fight quickly, he grabbed his Kanabo with both hands and waited for Choji to get closer. He was going to step to the side and hit the boy with all he had.

Unfortunately for Menma things didn't go as planned as Choji increased his speed at the last moment, seeing this Menma hurried to lift his Kanabo of the ground to get ready to strike but too late, Choji had already reached him making a clean hit

Menma felt the rolling ball of Choji hit him and swing him to the side hard. Menma flew several meters before hitting the ground hard.

'How the hell did I end up fighting this guy?' Menma thought as he started recuperating from the pain and opening his eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

It started that morning at 8:00 when Kenshiguru Ryuudan arrived at the training ground 13 and told his team to shut up and follow him. The three had exchanged a confused expression with one another to see if anybody had an idea of what was going on. They didn't. so they quietly followed their sensei through Konoha towards training ground 7 where they found Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Where is Hatake Kakashi?" Kenshiguru demanded from the three. "He's late, just like yesterday. I hope he isn't going to make a habit out of this?" Sakura answered.

Hearing about Kakashi being late caused one of Kenshiguru's head veins to pop up on his forehead. His fists tightened and a large wave of killer intent was released from the old veteran. Everybody started shivering as a reaction to the man, uncertain what he was going to do.

The moment didn't last long as he calmed down almost immediately "Oh well, he'll catch up later I guess. You three…" he said pointing at Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke. "Follow me and keep your mouths shut!" he said and started walking again. In the direction of a different training ground.

"What about our sensei? Is he going to be okay with you taking us to… where are we going actually" Kiba said then looking at Menma, Hinata and Shikamaru who simply lifted their shoulders, indicating they didn't know either. "Kid, I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut?! And your sensei will come looking for you eventually. And when he finds you he'll also find my fist so far up his ass he won't be able to sit for a month!" the old man said with an angry blood vein on his forehead once more.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the next training ground, which had the number 9. Here they met some people they haven't seen before. A tall man with bowl cut, black hair and thick eyebrows, wearing a green jumpsuit/spandex, a chuunin vest, blue sandals, his forehead protector wrapped above his waist and orange leg warmers. Next to him stood a smaller version of himself minus the chuunin vest and bandages around his fists and lower arms.

A little further stood a girl with brown hair tied into two buns, brown eyes blue sandals, greenish/blue-ish pants and a pink sleeveless Chinese martial arts vest (or something). She was leaning against a tree and she had a staff in her right hand against her shoulder and a scroll in her left, hanging beside her hip.

A little further away from these three was a young man with long brown hair, wearing brown shorts, blue sandals, a beige vest/sweater/shirt (I don't know what to call it!) and bandages around his right leg. The boy seemed to be performing a kata. (Kata = a sequence of strikes/kicks to a non-existing opponent in this case, to practice to flowing of different attacks.)

The tall man in green noticed Kenshiguru walking towards him and his students and yelled out at him. "Ryuudan-sama?! What a surprise to see you! A fine morning isn't it?! I CAN SEE THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURNING BRIGHTLY INSIDE OF YOU! and…" Gai didn't get any further than that as Ryuudan jumped forward and punched Gai in the face causing the green wearing disaster to backflip several times before landing unconscious on his stomach.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled as over exaggerated tears started streaming down his cheeks. In the meantime Tenten and Neji jumped to full alert. Neji activated his byakugan and Tenten opened her scroll and unsealed several shuriken. A moment later Kenshiguru was surrounded by all three of Gai's students. Each one of them with an expression on their face that said they were ready to fight.

Seeing this, the old man started laughing loudly and slapping his knee saying: "Now that is what I like to see! Not only are you battle ready in a moment's notice, but you're loyal to your sensei as well." He kept laughing and finally said: "I like you guys, the freaky green brat has gotten himself a fine bunch of students. Now follow me! And no arguing!" He said the last part with enough killer intent to make them follow without question.

Kenshiguru grabbed Gai's ankle and dragged him across the ground as he started moving towards the next training ground. "Seriously Gai! I'm 62 years old! My fires of youth have burned out long ago! And I haven't had my coffee yet so I'm not going to handle any of your shit right now! So you can just stay unconscious for as long as you want." Kenshiguru spoke to the lump of green he was dragging through the dirt behind him.

Suddenly Tenten and Neji decided that this man might not actually be such a bad person after all.

They finally arrived at training ground 10 where they found Choji, Ino and Shino together with Asuma.

The old veteran didn't waste much time and yelled ahead. "Hey Asuma brat! Keep your mouth shut and listen! Get your students in gear and get at the back of the line, I've got some special training!" He got closer to Asuma step by step still dragging Gai behind him.

"Ryuudan-Senpai?! You can't just expect me to change my training program for you!" Asuma said annoyed to the man, thinking he wasn't going to let himself be walked over just because the man was several times stronger than him. Kenshiguru Ryuudan just kept on walking ignoring everything the man was saying. He grabbed his cigar which was almost gone and when he got next to Asuma, he pressed the still burning cigar against the man's forehead to put it out.

Asuma dropped to ground in pain, bringing his hands up to his forehead to wipe away the burning embers. "Fuck! You psycho! What is wrong with you?!" Asuma yelled. "You should've listened!" Ryuudan said as he turned to the three genin. "Get at the back of the line and follow! No questions! No whining! Now let's head out!" Kenshiguru said as he started walking back towards the village.

After all that they had arrived at training ground 40 which was the biggest open space training ground in the village. Nothing but grass and dirt.

When Gai had come back to the land of the living Kenshiguru explained that they were all going to be sparring against each other to get a feel of how to fight different kind of ninja with different fighting styles. He explained how every day the students would fight three matches each match lasting 15 minutes or until someone would be unable to continue.

First matchups:

Menma vs Choji, Hinata vs Sasuke, Shikamaru vs Ino, Lee vs Kiba, Sakura vs Neji, and Tenten vs Shino;

**END FLASHBACK**

Now Menma was fighting his sparring match against Choji, who had just hit him with his Human Bullet Tank attack. Menma was down on his hands and knees trying to get up while Choji made a U turn, still rolling, and was heading straight for him.

Menma noticed his opponent coming at him and tried to get out of the way, but he had been hit hard and was unable to stand up. As Choji came closer and closer Menma braced himself for impact.

"That's enough! Menma is unable to continue, Choji wins!" Kenshiguru said as he stopped Choji from waltzing all over his student, stopping the boy with a single hand. "Good fight young man!" Kenshiguru cheered on Choji as he wobbled to the side of the field, his eyes spinning from all the rolling, it made him look quite ridiculous.

"Menma! Always be prepared for any kind of attack! Never expect your opponent to attack the way you think he will. Do you understand?" Kenshiguru asked his student.

Menma was still on his hands and knees, ramming his fists into the ground in frustration. "Damn it! damn it! damn it! damn it! I was so close!" He yelled out missing his teachers lecture.

"Menma!" he shouted. Menma startled and looked at his sensei with tears in his eyes. "Stay calm! You're always going to lose battles. You'll never be the best there is, because somewhere in this world, there will always be someone stronger than you. If you want to become the strongest you'll have to find those that are stronger than you. You will have to fight that person and you will lose, after that you have to measure your difference in strength and train to overcome that person. After that you find the next person that is stronger than you, and you repeat that process over and over again. That is how you'll become stronger."

Menma looked up towards his sensei, wiping the tears out of his eyes. As he listened to his sensei's explanation his eyes started changing into a look of understanding. 'even though I lost now, if I can understand why I lost I can train to become stronger so I won't lose the next time we fight.' Menma realized.

"I see you finally understand. Good. Now go over to your opponent and thank him for a good fight!"

Menma nodded and said: "Hai, Ryuudan-sensei!" before taking off to thank Choji who was currently flat on his back taking a sip from his drink and stuffed a potato chip in his mouth.

(several minutes later)

"Okay, listen up! The winners of the first round are… Choji! Sasuke! Shikamaru! Lee! Neji! And Shino! The next matches will be… Menma vs Kiba! Hinata vs Shino! Shikamaru vs Sakura! Lee vs Choji! Sasuke vs Tenten! And Neji vs Ino! Now get ready for your matches!"

The genin all matched walked onto the sparring fields again after having rested for a couple of minutes.

Menma now faced off against Kiba and Akamaru. Their eyes met and narrowed, Menma's grip tightened around his Kanabo and Kiba raised his upper lip, exposing his canines and let out a low growl.

Asuma stepped onto the field raising his left hand while holding his cigarette in his right. He looked towards all of the genin on the field to make sure everybody was ready and said: "Ready…?! Set…! Fight!" as he lowered his hand.

The fight had started, Menma had rushed forwards as had Kiba and Akamaru. When Kiba came in range Menma swung his Kanabo to hit the boy in his shoulder but Kiba dodged underneath it easily. As he dodged he slipped behind Menma while Akamaru brought him out of balance by jumping on Menma's head after the Kanabo had swung past him. Menma stumbled backwards from Akamaru jumping on his face and pushing off, bringing him closer to Kiba who raised his claw hand and scratched over his entire back.

Menma yelled out in pain falling to his knees his back curving forward trying to get away from the dog boy. When Menma fell to his knees he yelled out in frustration and swung his Kanabo from his left side to his right, spinning around trying to hit the Inuzuka. Menma was too slow and Kiba jumped backwards, Akamaru landing beside him. "Let's finish this Akamaru!" he said.

"Transformation technique! Beast Human Clone!" Kiba yelled, transforming Akamaru into an exact replica of Kiba. After the transformation he yelled: "Fang Over Fang!" as he and Akamaru started spinning into a tornado and where heading in his direction.

Once again Menma raised his Kanabo to his side and above his head. In this stance he waited until one of the two closed in on his left. Menma quickly brought his Kanabo down and surprisingly made contact. He hit Kiba straight on his head sending him crashing into the ground, but Menma wasn't finished as he turned around counterclockwise, now having his Kanabo to his right below his waist. Akamaru attacked from the opposing side a second or two later than his owner but found Menma ready to swing upwards which he did. The Kanabo met Akamaru's jaw and sent him flying into the air. Akamaru landed on the ground unconscious and Menma was declared the winner.

The genin finished their matches and the third matches began after they had rested once more.

"The winners of this round were… Menma! Shino! Shikamaru! Lee! Tenten! And Neji! The next and final round for today will be… Menma vs Lee! Hinata vs Neji! Shikamaru vs Tenten! Kiba vs Choji! Sakura vs Shino! And Ino vs Sasuke!" Kenshiguru announced.

Sasuke was making a big fuss about having lost against a girl, and that he was holding back making excuses left and right.

When the matches started, Menma found his opponent to be out of his league and quickly abandoned his Kanabo to exchange hitting damage for dodging speed. The match didn't last very long but long enough for Menma to notice the way Lee moved. He felt nothing but awe at the boys strength and speed in taijutsu. Every strike, every kick, every move the green disaster made was almost perfect in Menma's eyes. It felt hypnotizing to watch his opponent move.

After the match was over which left him severely beaten and bruised and slightly annoyed at hearing the word YOUTH being yelled numerous times, Menma had decided to ask his sensei if it would be okay for him to ask Gai if he would train him in taijutsu.

Kenshiguru had merely smiled and said: "You can train whatever and with whomever you want, as long as it is done after my training."

Menma thanked his teacher and quickly ran over to Gai and Lee who were celebrating. After exchanging several words, many of which were the words EFFORT and YOUTH they had agreed to let the YOUTHFUL young man train with them.

It would be hell like Menma had never experienced but it would make him stronger.

Kakashi had arrived somewhere in the middle of the third round and true to his word Kenshiguru Ryuudan had planted his fist so far up Kakashi his ass that he couldn't sit for a month.

(for your information it was a fist made from an earth style technique: Earth release! Boulder uppercut!)

"Okay! Sparring is over for today! It is 12:00 o'clock and were all hungry, so you're all going back with your jounin sensei's to eat and after that everybody will be doing D-rank missions until 18:00 o'clock unless your sensei says otherwise! We'll do the exact same thing tomorrow and the day after that. From then on you'll train with your team! Dismissed!" Kenshiguru ordered.

The teams went their separate ways and went for lunch.

_Ichiraku Ramen stand/12:02._

Kenshiguru and his team were having ramen for lunch. He had explained beforehand that he wouldn't be paying for their meals unless they promoted from genin to chuunin, he had already paid for their weapons after all.

During their meals Kenshiguru gave each of them some pointers. "Menma you underestimated Choji, never underestimate your opponent! You won against Kiba but got injured in the progress, do better next time. Your loss against Lee was expected, you need to work on your physique and taijutsu a bit more. But it was a good call to abandon your weapon. Hinata. I didn't expect you to win any of your matches considering your opponents, but you held back again and it's going to cost your team dearly. That's all. Shikamaru. You won against Ino and Sakura as expected but lost against Tenten because she kept bombarding you with shuriken and kunai. You need to learn to come up with a strategy while moving and while fighting. Your enemies won't allow you to just sit down until you've come up with a way to beat them. Remember this and work on your weaknesses!"

Kenshiguru finished his bowl of ramen and spoke once more after paying for his meal and thanking Ayame and Teuchi for it. "Now, Hinata, I warned you that if I found out you were holding back I would punish your teammates." He said with a you-should-have-listened kind of tone. "For your punishment Menma and Shikamaru are going to run to the hokage tower and then run back to us, then back to the tower and back to us, until we reach the tower." Kenshiguru said.

Both boys had a pained expression on their face and Hinata was about to burst out in tears.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?! Run!" He yelled and Shikamaru and Menma started sprinting towards the hokage tower while Hinata and their sensei walked at a steady pace. When Hinata and Kenshiguru Ryuudan arrived at the hokage tower, Shikamaru had gone back and fro 7 times and Menma had gone 12 times. Both were exhausted, sweaty and breathing hard. Hinata could clearly see they were in pain and vowed to herself not to hold back anymore.

For the rest of the afternoon team 13 performed nothing but D-rank missions. Mostly boring but hard work. They had to break down a rotten wooden fence, put a new fence up and paint it white. After that they had to patrol around the hot springs during rush hours to keep perverts away. And lastly they had to help at the bakery since the baker himself had fallen asleep and needed help to get his daily supply of bread for tomorrow ready. It took a while but eventually all missions were fulfilled and they each went their own way.

Kenshiguru went to a bar to meet up with his fellow shinobi. Hinata hurried home so she wouldn't be late for her curfew. Shikamaru was going to the park to hang out with his lifelong friend Choji. And Menma chose to head over to Gai and Lee for his Taijutsu training. A decision he soon regretted as later that night he dragged himself to his new apartment and fell asleep on his bed without even taking the effort of removing his clothes.

Before he fell asleep one thing went through his mind 'If that is what youth is all about I don't mind being old.'

_Konoha training ground 40/second day of training 8:00._

Menma had dragged himself onto the training ground his body still sore from last night. He possessed over huge amounts of stamina and chakra reserves but even chakra doesn't stand a chance at the apparently infinite power source that was the FIRE OF YOUTH!

The first matches were called once again by Kenshiguru and Asuma started the matches while Gai was standing next to Kakashi who was wearing a plaster cast like a pair of shorts still sore from his last punishment. Kakashi had decided not to be late again, even though the doctors had told him he should be resting in a bed and put his students training on hold, but he would have none of it and left for training ground 40 well on time.

The first round started with Menma vs Sakura, Hinata vs Choji, Shikamaru vs Sasuke, Kiba vs Tenten, Lee vs Ino and Neji vs Shino;

The winners were Menma, Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee and Shino.

The second round was started after half an hour of rest. The matchups were as followed: Menma vs Ino, Hinata vs Kiba, Shikamaru vs Shino, Tenten vs Choji, Lee vs Sakura and Neji vs Sasuke.

Ino got Menma by surprise by entering his mind, taking of all of his weapons and laying them behind her own body, she then laid down on the grass and undid her mind transfer. With Menma unarmed she easily beat him. Hinata won against Kiba, Shino won against Shikamaru, Tenten won against Choji, Lee won against Sakura and Neji won against Sasuke which made him very frustrated.

After another half hour of rest the third round got called. Matching Menma vs Tenten, Hinata vs Lee, Shikamaru vs Neji, Ino vs Kiba, Sakura vs Choji and Sasuke vs Shino.

Menma faced his opponent which was a girl who was slightly older than himself. He had seen some of her battles as he had lost some of his pretty fast. He had noticed she was a skilled weapons user and was kind of itching to test his Kanabo skills on her.

When Asuma gave the starting signal Menma quickly charged forward, but he soon had to stop and jump back as Tenten had thrown three kunai at his feet. Menma had come to a full stop and decided to approach slightly less hasty. Closing the distance between them after having dodged and blocked several dozens of kunai and shuriken, Tenten unsealed a staff and they began their close combat.

Menma had the advantage when it came to power and stamina, but he couldn't land a single hit. Tenten had planned on tiring her opponent by dodging all of his attacks and striking when he wouldn't be able to lift his arms any more. A grave miscalculation on her part as she soon found herself to be more tired than the boy in front of her. 'How does he keep swinging such a heavy weapon like that?' she wondered.

After realizing she had made a mistake and that she wasn't going to win like this she started going on the offensive. But she was already too exhausted to fight at her best, her form had become sloppy, her strikes weak and slow. They now fought as equals trading blow after blow, blocking each attack.

Both were breathing heavily and all the other matches had already finished, now a small crowd had gathered around the two being the last ones still fighting. But neither of them noticed the cheering going on. They were only focused on one thing, their opponent.

Tenten charged forward and tried to strike at the boy's chest, she panicked as he jumped to the side causing her to stumble forward bringing her right at the boy's feet. She looked up to see Menma lifting his Kanabo one final time above his head to strike down upon her. Time seemed to start slowing down, the crowd held its breath, Gai's muscles tensed ready to jump in in a moment's notice. In a last effort Tenten raised herself of the ground and brought her staff up to block the oncoming attack, holding her staff with two hands at each end of her staff.

Menma looked down at his opponent, she had brought her staff up to block his attack. 'So she still has this much strength.' He thought. For a moment the corners of his mouth moved upwards forming a small smile. 'She's actually really fun to fight with!' he realized. A moment later his smile had disappeared and his eyes had hardened and he brought his Kanabo down with a mighty roar.

***YAAAAARGH!***

Menma's Kanabo landed on Tenten's staff, the strength of the blow forced her arms to bend. Menma's attack was about to hit her on her left shoulder when she bent through her knees and pushed up and backwards falling backwards herself about to lose consciousness.

Menma felt as his attack was redirected up and forward, at this moment his last bit of strength left his body and his knees gave out. He fell forward about to lose consciousness.

Both fighters fell, Tenten fell on her back and Menma fell on top of her, their lips made contact and their eyes grew wide staring into one another. The crowd had grown silent and a blush appeared on the faces of Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

At the same time hundreds of miles away, a man with long white hair, a sage like outfit and forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it suddenly felt a tingling in his pants. He turned around and stared into the direction of Konoha "Oho…? It seems something interesting is happening in Konoha! Maybe I should drop by the village just to see what interesting things are going on around there." he said while a perverted blush appeared on his face as he giggled like he usually does. This earned him angry and suspicious looks from the women in the streets.

Meanwhile back at Konoha.

For a moment the two genin laid there on the ground lips interlocked and eyes wide. A moment later Menma's mind went blank, his eyes closed and he pushed himself harder onto her lips, changing the accident into a passionate kiss. Tenten in response to Menma's actions slowly relaxed as well and allowed him to slip his tongue inside of her mouth.

Menma accepted and pushed his tongue inside and their tongues slowly started massaging one another. Menma grabbed her tightly by her shoulders pushing her into a hug as she let out a moan of pleasure.

_**End chapter 6: Youthful sparring and a first kiss!**_

Oh my god! I'm so evil! Stopping the chapter right here in the middle of the good stuff! But I have to, this chapter has already become slightly longer than most of the others.

If you want the next chapter to come out as soon as possible then you have to send me an original and unique jutsu! The more jutsu I receive the more motivated I am to write. So send me your ideas. I know you all have at least one idea for a jutsu that doesn't appear in the manga or anime.

Thank you all for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts and favorites.

You are my power source! I need your opinion to stay alive!


End file.
